


Ни слова о войне и смерти

by hivershin



Series: Макси fandom_OE_North_and_Sou  th_2020 [7]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Family Issues, M/M, Romance, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin
Summary: Во время Варастийской кампании на Рокэ Алву накладывают странное проклятие.
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Series: Макси fandom_OE_North_and_Sou  th_2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878988
Comments: 27
Kudos: 144
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Макси.   fandom OE North and South 2020, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Ни слова о войне и смерти

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по [заявке](https://www.diary.ru/~neweternafest/p200397432.htm) феста Созвездий.

`«Чтобы всякая вещь была один раз услышана, её надо сказать дважды».  
Это, насколько нам известно, последние слова Тимофея Медоша.`

  
  
  
  
Пари Вейзель, конечно, проиграл.

Иначе и быть не могло — у Рокэ на мертвяков, если можно так выразиться, был особый нюх, и перевидал он их поболе. Одного, самого молоденького, с пурпурным от солнечного ожога лицом Рокэ даже одобрительно похлопал по напряжённому бедру, как мог хлопнуть жеребца на рынке. Молодец, мол. 

Спеленатые крепкой смолистой веревкой, точно гирлянды на зимний Излом, трупы смирно висели, касаясь друг друга костяшками пальцев: тесновато — шестьдесят три! — азартно вскричал Шеманталь, — но они были не в обиде. Ещё кусало ночной прохладцей, и Вейзель поёжился, передавая Рокэ потёртый томик. Молчаливо покачал головой: «Не издевался бы ты над ними, Рокэ, хватит». Довольный Шеманталь загоготал: 

— Крепкая порода! Монсеньор прав — конечно, они не успели завонять. Барсы же!

— Понял, понял, — сказал Вейзель негромко. — Тебе, Рокэ, лучше знать. А с книгой аккуратнее, это памятный подарок. 

Вейзель снова лишился томика презанятнейших сказок с личным экслибрисом составителя, и всё потому, что Рокэ никак не мог дочитать пикантную историйку про монашку и продавца битых горшков. Розыгрыш сам по себе превращался в развлечение, пусть и несколько… своеобразное (репутация циника снова сыграла ему на руку, когда он ловко заменил одного Савиньяка другим. «Капитан личной королевской гвардии, Рокэ?! Тебе и так мало проблем?» — «Всё просто, Ваше Преосвященство. Без Лионеля мне не с кем играть в шахматы»). 

Глянцево поблескивающие щеголеватые вороны лениво поклёвывали кровавый студень на том месте, где у барсов были глаза. Рокэ махнул Вейзелю, не оборачиваясь, — теперь его больше занимало, стошнит ли Ричарда на этот раз, или он всё сдержит позыв:

— Вы не можете так с ним поступить! — Ричард всё-таки справился с собой, и всё лишь для того, чтобы изречь очередную глупость.

— Так ведь эта паскуда всех нас бы под монастырь подвела. Туды и дорога, а барсы потеснятся, — пожал плечами Шеманталь. 

Рокэ взглянул на Ричарда в упор:

— Почему же я не могу его повесить? Генерал Шеманталь, в порядке ли деревья?

— В полном, монсеньор.

— Достаточно ли верёвки?

— Ещё как! 

На лице у Ричарда отразилось мучительное недоумение, словно в книжной лавке появился свежий роман, ещё не читанный, а Рокэ почему-то не разрешал за ним послать. Рокэ гладко продолжил:

— В таком случае, я не вижу ни единой причины не вздёрнуть генерала Феншо-Тримэйна за его вопиющее нарушение субординации и бунт. 

— Ричард, это, глупо, конечно, но порой вешать совершенно необходимо. Вы и сами поймёте потом, — заметил Вейзель, глядя сквозь повешенных на туманную горную гряду: мертвецы будто бы не имели к нему отношения. Вейзеля ждёт дом, вечерний шадди с его многочисленным семейством, и война была и останется для него мелкой, досадной неприятностью, какую легко забыть за рюмочкой перно и хорошей книгой.

Рокэ ему завидовал.

— Это ещё что, ваш благородие, вы не дрожите так! Мне двоюродный дядя рассказывал, как они штурмовали, значит, однажды дриксенский Шварцвальд — это который замок, а не город, — да так удачно, что весь дядин гарнизон, а это тридцать семь человек, шутка ли, повесили там, где было место — на веточках над самым павильоном дриксеновских наёмников. Ну там, значит, сапоги висельников, ихние, значит, все в дерьме — понятное дело, дак приходилось, грит, нагибаться, чтобы башкой не задеть, когда входишь. И так ночью, грит, эти веточки возьми и обвались прям на павильон! Крику было! — Шеманталь хохотнул. 

Оруженосец историйку явно не оценил — дрожал, вытирая позеленевшее лицо: на верхней губе выступила испарина, и если взглядом можно было бы убить, то болтаться Рокэ и Шеманталю рядом с барсами. Люди Феншо хмуро толпились у овражка, но самого героя нигде не было видно — за данные ему сутки перед повешением он, если не совсем дурак, постарается напиться. А если дурак, то наверняка переведёт бумагу на стишата для Ариго, либо Катарине, либо её братцу. 

Пониже, с наскоро устроенного плаца, доносились расстроенные горны и выразительные крики «Пики-и на-а лошадей!», которые не могли заглушить даже карканье и поскрипывание туго натянутой, как струна, пеньки. Может, из-за висельников, так сказать, на контрасте — но денёк был чудесный. Позднее — Рокэ сверился с положением солнца и мысленно прикинул — около четырех пополудни пойдет ливень, но пока на небе не было ни облачка. Рокэ засунул книжку подмышку: следовало отвести Моро от дождя — сегодня он заартачится, не подпустит к себе даже Хосе. 

«Любишь ты привечать диких тварей», — неодобрительно сказал Рубен, когда Рокэ мелюзгой карабкался на башню, чтобы спасти оттуда ласточку с переломанным крылом, и был прав: вот и Ричард шарахнулся от него, стоило сделать шажок в сторону реки, да так, что чуть не свалился в сухую степную траву. 

— Сегодня в ночной обход назначен Варден и его люди. Ричард, будьте так любезны, когда закончите отдыхать, сообщите ему, пусть непременно поставит в дозор кого-нибудь другого. Хоть бы и Беккера. 

— Нарядами на работу тоже будете заниматься? — огрызнулся Ричард; думал, выйдет колко, но вышло, кажется, с искренним любопытством. Действительно, где это слыхано, чтобы проэмперадор самолично занимался лагерной суетой. Хотя это же Алва, — сплюнул бы Ричард и оказался бы прав наполовину. 

Адгемар мог до завтрака запалить десяток эсператистких церквушек, но Адгемар далеко, а Рокэ Алва здесь, пытавший барсов, готовый вздёрнуть его дружка Феншо, — вот он, рядом, рядом, перед его глазами, которые гневно провожают каждое его движение. 

— Не рассиживайтесь на земле. Она ещё не согрелась, застудитесь, — серьёзно сказал Рокэ, и Ричарда как ветром сдуло. 

Хорошее настроение улетучилось вместе с ним, словно его и не было. У камышей плеснуло: в Рассанне, делавшей тут изящный поворот, мелькнул серебристый хвост; мелькнул и исчез, но Рокэ мысленно длил её заплыв дальше, до тех пор, пока юркая рыбка не вырвалась из лабиринта течений и не исчезла, радостно растворяясь в холодных и благословенных вешних водах; _свободная_. Рокэ потёр висок, где не убитая коротким забытьем ворочалась боль, вкрадчиво обещая стать невыносимой. Вздохнул: 

— Жан, поменьше этой ерунды с «защитой знамени» и побольше «сомкнутого строя».

— Сделаем, господин Прымпирадор, — откликнулся Жан. — Ну чего, собираемся, что ли? 

— Савиньяк уже ждёт, — подтвердил Вейзель. 

— Как же мы заставим его ждать… Ему ещё войну выигрывать, — серьёзно сказал Рокэ. — Да и Его Преосвященство вполне успеет выдуть все мои запасы, пока мы с вами прогуливаемся, господа, и не говорим о предстоящих триумфальных победах.

Улыбка исчезла с лица Шеманталя: он снова вспомнил, какое безнадёжное предприятие им предстоит. Рокэ всегда требовал от всех невозможного — но всегда в первую очередь от себя.

***

— Одно непонятно, — высказал Дьегаррон мысль, которая мучила всех. — Зачем ждать целый день? Не проще ли расстрелять Феншо тут же, в овражке?

— Скажи «спасибо», что я и его обрить не велел. Ты же сам видел похоронные рожи его охотничков? Если не взбунтуются и сейчас, за день, значит, и потом смолчат. А если взъерепенятся… Дальше овражков не будет. Удобнее будет повесить всех здесь, — Рокэ откинул крышку сундука: основательного, широкоуглого, обитого звонким железом, с ухватистыми ручками в торцах; такие используют для хранения редких шелков, но в палатке Первого маршала его прозаически низложили до крошечного погребка. Рокэ стряхнул солому, которой были любовно проложены бутылки, и вытащил одну. Подумав, взял и вторую.

— Строевый смотр выявил порядочно «мёртвых душ». Капитан де Ривьер, очевидно, подумал, что нас тут всех разобьют, а значит, можно успеть тихо нагреть руки. 

— Штабная шваль, — поморщился Рокэ. — Жан, разжалуйте капитана в солдаты. 

— Вернёмся к теме, монсеньор. Де Ривьер прав? 

— В чём? В том, что ради копеечной выгоды лишился настоящей награды, которая настигнет нас, стоит нам провести кавалерию через Барсовы врата?

— Те самые легендарные Барсовы врата, которые ещё никому не удавалось взять? — уточнил Вейзель. — Я, знаешь, на всякий случай, вдруг мы говорим о разных.

— Те самые, что стерегут двенадцать тысяч бириссцев. А ведёт к ним ущелье, которое замечательно простреливается гайифскими пушками. 

Дьегаррон глотнул и поморщился — то ли от резкого вкуса, то ли от раны, что ныла при каждом движении, то ли от слов Рокэ.

— Что важнее — как вино? — спросил Рокэ с любопытством. 

В Алвасете маленький Рокэ собирал урожай с этой лозы вместе с детьми замковой челяди — ягоды были крупные, багрово-красные, истекали вяжущим соком; Рокэ любил часами слизывать его с губ приземистой дочери плотника или нежного поварёнка, которых он увлекал за собой. 

— Аmargo, — сказал Дьегаррон. _Горькое_.

— Поставь стакан, проклятый дикарь. Я налью тебе касеры, раз ты всё равно не слышишь разницы... 

Он развалился в кресле и отхлебнул, довольный не компанией, но винным теплом, разливающимся по телу, улыбнулся себе одними губами и кивнул. Пора отдавать свой еженощный долг, как велел ричардов божок, злобный и мстительный. Пора так пора. 

— Ах, да, к делу. Господа, у Кагеты давно не было настоящей войны, и Лис засиделся в своей норе. Война — это всегда кровь и деньги… Хм, пожалуй, сначала деньги, а потом кровь, а Адгемар обожает и то, и другое. Он попытается развести хаос среди своих же, чтобы откусить кусок побольше, и это его погубит. Мы стравим кагетцев между собой и притопим остатки казаронского воинства, которое соберёт Адгемар, чтобы отбить Врата со своим золотом, — взорвав Барсовы Очи.

Они молчали дольше обычного — целую минуту, — заметил Рокэ и едва удержался, чтобы не улыбнуться: если один его план заставил их поёжиться, то увидев его улыбку, они бы заподозрили, что Рокэ сознательно толкает их на смерть. Здесь ведь он один знал, что веселит его всего лишь нападение, которое никогда не состоится.

— Не рано ли? — Лионель иронично вздёрнул бровь. — Ты не успел взять Врата, а уже хвастливо жжёшь мосты, то есть, затапливаешь долину Биры…

— Победа любит подготовку. Несколько планов на все случаи жизни ещё никому не мешали. 

— Каким образом мы всё это провернём? — Дьегаррон отставил едва пригубленную касеру. 

Бонифаций, напротив, отдал должное старому вину, наливая себе уже третий стакан, но взгляд его оставался трезвым и острым. 

— Нам нужна будет помощь бакранов, но с этим, я думаю, проблем не возникнет, — уточнил Рокэ и закинул ноги на походный столик, лишь чудом не задев свечу.

— Война есть бедствие, — прогудел Бонифаций. — А вы говорите так, будто «давно не было настоящей войны» стало непростительным грехом.

— Кагетцы отстали от мира. Они — архаизм. Они забыли, что численный перевес совершенно не означает победы, особенно если противник рискует продуманно и воюет на холодную голову. 

Лионель медленно кивнул, словно соглашаясь, — на его лице воцарилась насмешка «я знаю, кто на самом деле здесь за всё в ответе»: из всех присутствующих в палатке Первого маршала — Рокэ, Лионеля, Бонифация, Шеманталя, Вейзеля и Дьегаррона — о его роли в кампании знали только двое: Рокэ и он сам. Рокэ без всякого выражения продолжил говорить, скользя взглядом по стенам палатки, точно читал по ним: мы спустим сель на кагетцев, да, мы, конечно, затопим долину Биры, да, тысячи убитых, сотни утопленных, но какая, в сущности, разница. 

_Потому что я здесь за всё в ответе_. 

— Если это кому и по плечу, то только вам, монсеньор, — Шеманталь хлопнул по коленям, вставая. Выражение его лица принадлежало человеку с целым моральным компасом и гладким пластом на месте души; человеку в полнейшей гармонии с собой и всем миром. 

«Да он прирождённый солдат, — подумал Рокэ. — Из него вырастет жестокий и великий командующий. _Если бы здесь было куда расти._ »

Над картами сегодня не сидели, разошлись пораньше — хватило и той пары часов, что Рокэ, глотая вино, рассказал им о своём плане: он, как бы ни был безумен, был в то же время идеален, словно Рокэ думал над кампанией месяцами, даже до того, как на Совете Меча Катарина и Ги прижали его к стенке и вынудили согласиться на эту самоубийственную миссию в сухих варастийских степях. _Но это же невозможно, не правда ли?_ — читалось во взгляде Дьегаррона. — _Даже Ворон не может предвидеть будущее._

— Партию, Рокэ? — негромко сказал Лионель, задержавшись на секунду, но Рокэ мотнул головой и шепнул одними губами:

— Позже.

«Позже» они снимались с лагеря, выступая к Полваре — после того, как вздёрнут Феншо, конечно, — и времени на шахматы не останется… Рокэ приложил прохладный стакан к виску, готовому взорваться болью, зажмурился и чуть не застонал от наслаждения. 

— Покажитесь, Ричард, — негромко сказал он, не открывая глаз. Тишина воцарилась совершенная, словно Ричард раздумывал, не прыгнуть ли на Рокэ, чтобы... что? ударить кинжалом? опуститься на колени и умолять? налить вина и отравить? А потом в ковер приглушенно вонзились каблуки — этот поганец снова прорезал шёлковую стену аккурат за винным сундуком. 

Рокэ лениво сощурился — лицо его бедового оруженосца пылало, будто ему надавали пощёчин, а смотрел он на Рокэ так, будто это не Ричард подслушивал, а сам Рокэ совершил нечто невообразимо гадкое.

— Вы могли остаться и подавать нам вино, если вам так любопытно. Не было никакой нужды терроризировать мою палатку, чтобы подслушать то, что я и так собирался вам рассказать, — благожелательно сказал ему Рокэ, и Ричард задохнулся от негодования — сущий ребёнок, который всё ещё верит в какой-то справедливый мир, где униженные до последнего предела не болтаются в петлях и утопленные младенцы не пускают пузырей в колыбелях из тины. 

— Не понимаю, — после долгого молчания произнес Ричард и ковырнул сапогом мягкий ковер, будто нашёл в чёрно-синей спирали нечто чрезвычайно занимательное. — В долине Биры столько людей, которые ничего вам не сделали. Там дети. Старики. Женщины… Я в последнее время полагал, что вы хороший человек. Если нет, то хотя бы порядочный, эр Рокэ. А это… Это непорядочно.

Ричард раскраснелся — будто кто-то дунул на тёплые угли. Голос дрогнул от подступившей слезы.

Рокэ смотрел на него не моргая. Где-то недалеко раздался рокочущий порыв первого на сегодня грома.

— Так приятно выигрывать войны на словах, особенно когда сражаться приходится другим, не так ли, герцог Окделл? 

— Не каждая война стоит того, чтобы её выигрывать. 

— Я буду выслушивать замечания о военном деле от мальчишки? 

— Могли бы, — Ричард помолчал, подкопив гнева, и выплюнул тяжелое:

— Я на примере отца знаю, как нельзя воевать. 

Против воли Рокэ рассмеялся. 

— Иногда я забываю, как быстро работает ваш ум, когда речь идёт не о математике.

Ричард поймал его взгляд своим — пустым и тёмным, будто окна в беззвёздную ночь. 

— Вы никогда и ничего не забываете.

— Я хотел бы, — признался вдруг Рокэ. — Я хотел бы... — он помолчал. 

Неожиданно разговор пошёл не так, как он думал — Ричард не кричал, не грозился грядущим величием Талигойи, не бросался оскорблениями и не пытался вызвать его на дуэль. 

— Вы знаете, Ричард, в юности я изучал медицину — в свободное время, отец не слишком это одобрял, но терпел мою причуду. Мой брат поощрял это увлечение — он сам был сведущ в естественных науках. Он знал, сколько крови и грязи бывает при рождении человека. А мы рождаем целый новый мир, мир без войны. Вы представляете, сколько крови должно пролиться сначала?

— Мир в войне? Я вижу здесь противоречие, — сердито откликнулся Ричард, насупившись. 

— Вы можете предложить план получше?! — гаркнул Рокэ, не выдержав надорского упрямства. — Думаете, я так от этого в восторге? Это война, в которую нас втянули против нашей воли, и надо её выиграть — или сразу полететь вниз, разбив голову, другого не дано. 

— Вы врёте! Если бы было так, вы бы не наслаждались этим, вы бы не пытали барсов и… и не наслаждались казнью Оскара! — Ричард сжал кулаки и, забывшись, порывисто шагнул к нему, сверкая выгоревшими от гнева глазами. Волчонок. 

— Так всё это опять о Феншо? Вы как будто жалеете, что я не могу вздёрнуть вас рядом. Как это будет романтично. Даже слишком… 

Ричард упрямо вскинул подбородок. 

— Дело не только в Оскаре. Но вы врёте. Вам это всё нравится, эр Рокэ. Я видел, как вы улыбались, когда говорили про Биру. И про утопленников. 

— Мои товарищи в Лаик, юноша, никогда не задумывались над иронией: шестнадцать лет нас воспитывали на гуманистической литературе и набивших оскомину проповедях о праведности человеческого духа, что должен тягаться со злом во всех его проявлениях. «Противление убийству!» — передразнил Рокэ фальцет отца Амадо, духовника его отца. — И вдруг такой конфуз: как только мы выросли, нас тут же бросили в самое горнило узаконенной человеческой бойни — на войну. А когда я нашёл в ней удовольствие, как часто заставляю себя находить во всяком рутинном и утомительном деле, так меня объявили чудовищем, циником, мизантропом, и эсператисткие матери начали пугать моим именем детей в колыбели. Как я вижу, удачно, — Рокэ безрадостно рассмеялся. — Я могу пощадить ваших бирисских стариков. Я даже могу отменить своё распоряжение и оставить Феншо его жалкую жизнь, за которую вы, к слову, трясётесь больше него…

Рокэ ощутил подступающее бешенство и растянул губы в улыбке. И что-то было, наверное, в той его улыбке, потому что Ричард захлебнулся репликой, замолчал, попятился, забоявшись за собственную жизнь, — но он всё истолковал неправильно, конечно, на него ведь никто и никогда не смотрел так, как Рокэ. 

Он не успел убежать. Рокэ пружинисто встал — как не было вина, долгого, _долгого_ дня — и перехватил его за шиворот. Приподнял, легко, словно играючи, так, что затрещали крепкие нитки — но выдержали, потому что Рокэ одевал его по-королевски, красиво одевал, как куколку, — и поволок за собой, чтобы за каблуками Ричарда на ковре оставались примятые бороздки. Ричард всхлипнул было, но тут же замолк — сжираемый стыдом и ужасом, забился молча, когда Рокэ кинул его на койку и прижался сзади. Ричард, герцогский сынок, набожный, скромный, и подумать не мог, и помыслить не мог, что с ним могут — так, как с крестьянской девкой, как с бабёнкой на войне, которую подминают под себя распалённые захватчики. 

— Что, Окделл, если я предложу вам сделку — ваш зад в обмен на жизнь этого идиота Феншо, что вы сделаете? Сразу же опуститесь на четвереньки? — глухо шепнул он: в паху плеснуло жаром при мысли о том, как бездумно овладеет этим телом, пахнущим зверобоем, лёгкой сыпучей пылью, от которой белеют волосы и ногти; вином, которое он наливал Рокэ. Рокэ смял маленькую ягодицу в ладони, наверняка оставляя на белой, незагорелой коже синюшный кровоподтёк — и как же было бы хорошо, пронеслась в голове мерзкая мысль, оставить поверх следы укусов, багровых и ярких, словно клеймо, — пронеслась и погасла, когда там, где ладонь Рокэ жёстко упиралась в лопатки, тело содрогнулось.

— Гордыня — грех, разве не этому учили вас богословы? — прохрипел Рокэ ему в ухо.

Ричард сделал отчаянную попытку вырваться, глупо уповая на то, что он крупнее, значит, сильнее, но Рокэ позволил ему лишь отчаянно дернуться, перевернувшись на спину, и сразу же с силой вдавил колено ему между ног, и Ричард перестал отбиваться: занёс было руку, прилежно сложив в кулак, как учил его Рокэ, но замер. Его колотило так, что трепетала русая прядь, вившаяся на виске. Неровное, тяжёлое дыхание вырывалось из стиснутой надорским недугом груди. Рокэ завозился с ремнём, только чтобы не смотреть на него, на его изумлённое лицо с двумя высокими точками румянца на скулах и сжатыми в бескровную линию губами; на опущенные покорно — будто в насмешку — сильные руки; на то, как Ричард медленно кивает, «хорошо, эр», не произнося вслух, не доверяя своему голосу — северный, мать его, мученик, — но весь в отца. Рокэ обожгло желанием наказать его: ткнуть носком сапога, с наслаждением наступить на запястья, за то, что он согласился, как будто у него не было выбора. 

Рокэ всегда давал ему выбор: Ричард мог убить его на площади святого Фабиана, и ничего бы этого не было — не было бы потерянного взгляда, острых, смугло-розовых коленей, разведённых для Рокэ; не было бы восхитительного, восходящего вверх, до самых висков, сердцебиения и чужого, но такого знакомого тела в густом степном загаре, словно в тающем меду; перемазанного кровью и семенем, когда Рокэ возьмёт его, ещё и ещё, стиснет за талию и уткнётся лицом в шею, вдыхая этот степной запах, прихватывая его зубами, по-звериному. Не будет — сладкого, долгожданного сна, когда Рокэ устроится на ночь, не вытаскивая член из него, безвольного, покорного, сдавшегося, принадлежащего Рокэ _безраздельно_. Не будет. 

Пальцы остановились. Рокэ сел на койку рядом с замершим Ричардом, упёрся локтями в колени, уложив тяжёлую голову в ладони, и глухо бросил:

— К Феншо или не к Феншо — пошёл вон. 

Ричард яростно забился, сминая под собой простыни, вывалился на пол, задев бутылку, покатившуюся по ковру, и — Рокэ услышал — замер, стоя в тишине, старательно вдыхая через рот, _надо бы заварить ему шалфея, дураку_ , — пронеслось в голове. Быть может, Ричард размышлял, не размозжить ли беззащитный затылок Рокэ медным подсвечником… но только вышел в закат, придерживая полог рукой, чтобы плотная ткань не плеснула с громким шорохом. 

Рокэ отхлебнул вина, перекатил жидкость на языке: когда начало щипать нёбо и выступившая слюна разбавила едкий, слабо отдающий дрожжами привкус, проглотил отвратительно тёплое пойло. Сидел долго — пока не прогорели свечи.

***

Ночной лагерь был тих. Горящие факелы оставляли дрожащие кольца света среди темноты, в которой двигались неясные громоздкие формы — попадая в освещенные участки, они на секунды превращались в людей и тут же снова растворялись во тьме.

Его оруженосец не пошёл к Феншо — сидел у палатки на мокрой после дождя траве и драил свою шпагу, опустив подбородок на грудь — словно забыл все вбитые в него в детстве уроки: как держать осанку даже перед своим заклятым врагом, как гордо терпеть, утешаясь молитвой; как презрительно смотреть и рассылать от себя волны холода… Впрочем, Эгмонту презрение тоже не давалось, но потом и он замёрз. Его стерва-жена умела прихватить льдом до самого сердца. Странно, что её первенца миновала эта участь.

Туда и обратно. Длинные загорелые пальцы в мозолях, сбитые на костяшках, ласкали сияющую в лунном свете сталь, нежно обтирая её войлоком. В надорванном воротнике рубашки обличительно алела царапина — не от губ Рокэ, а там, где крепкий ворот до крови прихватил кожу.

— Простите, — искренне произнёс Рокэ. Горло сводило.

Ричард на мгновение замер. А потом продолжил натирать клинок. Его губы дрогнули, точно он хотел плюнуть очередным проклятием в сторону своего эра. 

— Нет. Когда закончится война, я вас убью. 

— В этом я не сомневаюсь, — сказал Рокэ серьёзно. — Однако я не _просил_ прощения, а лишь сказал, что вы меня _простите_ , хотите вы того или нет. Вы уже прощали.

Долгая степь впереди холодно сияла под серебряной лунной монетой. Рокэ сейчас не дал бы ни суана за свою жизнь. 

— Когда-нибудь я отвезу вас к себе в Алвасете. Вы отдадитесь мне на берегу моря, а после мы сядем на прогретых солнцем камнях и не произнесём ни слова о войне и смерти.

Ричард остановился, стиснув рукоять шпаги с таким чувством, словно то была женская плоть, вскинул на него опухшее от злых слёз лицо. Губы, там, где он кусал их, чтобы не закричать, — покраснели, точно спелые ягоды; чистый яд, а не губы. Зрачки расширились, заливая радужку — чёрные от полыхавшей ненависти. Ох, как же сладко он умел ненавидеть — один он, больше никто… Всем видом он клялся, что ничего и никогда не простит Рокэ.

«Это не вам решать, мой маленький герцог. И даже не мне», — подумал Рокэ, который знал о невыполнимых клятвах больше, чем ему хотелось бы. 

Мышцы сильных бёдер напряглись. Ричард готовился взлететь вверх и одним ударом рассечь ему гортань, и даже кэналлийцы, охраняющие палатку Первого маршала, не успеют ему помешать. 

«Хорошо», — подумал Рокэ с облегчением. 

Хорошо. Давай же, мой мальчик. Для чего же ещё я тебя пытал. 

Но Ричард только опустил голову на поющее лезвие в своих широких ладонях, где на левой был ясно различим шрам от раны, что вылечил Рокэ — выпустил дурную кровь, жёстко велел: «Кричите, если хотите!»; и молчал — тогда и сейчас. Впрочем, недолго. 

— Почему вы всё это мне говорите? После того, что вы сделали? — странным, чужим голосом спросил Ричард. 

Рокэ вздохнул.

— Дикон. Я говорю вам это только потому, что на утро вы ничего не вспомните.

Рокэ вернулся в палатку и тяжело свалился на койку — стоило бы довести дело до конца, заткнуть крик ладонью и взять Ричарда на этой койке, быть может, тогда Ричард не сдержался и убил бы Рокэ... Но что толку гадать. У Рокэ всегда будет возможность проверить свою догадку, завтра или послезавтра — Рокэ сухо улыбнулся, невидящими глазами уставившись в потолок. 

Не наполненная присутствием Ричарда ночь скучно обмелела и злорадно, настырно длилась и длилась, мстительно, будто назло — тоже скучая по Ричарду.

Рокэ нашарил под подушкой вейзелев томик, чтобы погрузиться в чудный бумажный мирок с игривыми приключениями святой сестры, которую вот-вот завалит на алтаре (разумеется, эсператистском) предприимчивый горшечник — но пальцы, помнящие жар, и тепло, и мягкий пушок на пояснице — дрогнули на сухой бумаге. Страница порвалась, да так, что никто бы уже не дочитал листа. Рокэ хмыкнул и потянулся к кисету, валявшемуся на ковре — Ричард наступил на него второпях, не разглядев, что это, не _поняв_ , но даже перемолотая в пыль, сакотта сохраняла свой дурман. 

Он закинул горсть себе в рот, поморщившись от вяжущего сладковатого вкуса, лёг на подушку, пахнущую Ричардом, и коснулся губ — они занемели, язык, обожжённый холодком, тоже. А потом стены палатки разошлись, впуская не луну — а нездешнее, южное солнце, освещающее Рокэ — раскинувшего руки крестом в этот свет.

***

Расписные гобелены — цветные, нездешние: рыцари и дамы, рыкающие драконы, мелкие сухие розы. Север. Северные гобелены ценятся высоко, они нравятся матери и Рубену, а Рокэ никогда их не любил — глупая романтическая дребедень, — и вот: маленький мальчик, облитый южным солнцем, с фамильным перстнем, болтающимся на большом пальце, — он подвязывает под него ленту, чтобы не соскочил, — нет, не он. Рубен подвязывал и смеялся, «мы все ждём, когда ты вырастешь, Рокэ», но Рубена уже нет — есть только бледный мальчик в матросском костюмчике с выпущенными на воротник чёрными кудрями, который слушает высокого, грузного мужчину. Его резкий тон ничуть не смягчается певучим наречием. На столе между ними — роскошная книга по медицине, старинная, ещё рукописная. Страница с искусным рисунком лёгких ( _для слабой груди — шалфей, девясил, ива_ ) порвана там, где книгу грубо выдернули из детских рук. Сакоттный морок уточняется: вот уже видна узкая, гротескно вытянутая тень занесённой руки. Удар по затылку так силён, что голова мальчика дёргается, будто у игрушки на верёвочке.

Шёлковые дамы провожают его блеклыми взглядами.

Конечно, мать ничего не знает. Не видит. Листает последнюю комедию в своей спальне, полупрозрачной рукой прикасаясь к страницам. Отец её бережёт. Её — бережёт.

Вот церковь, где пахнет сосной и морем, отскобленным с песком деревом пола и краской с икон, где святые девы смотрят так, что на службах в церкви было не протолкнуться. Маленький Рокэ сосёт облатку и дёргает за хвост миролюбивую и просветлённую церковную псину, прячась за сочувственным братским плечом, чтобы не увидел отец; и глядит на Октавию с сияющим от солнца витражным лицом, но больше на ее сына, на витраже поплоше и похуже, в сумрачной тени — высокого, светловолосого; с припухлыми губами, губами как спелые ягоды… Здесь Рокэ омыли в купели и дали веру, которую он должен был почитать — он не смог.

Вот — загибающаяся лестница, по которой они спускаются к берегу, где солнце раскаляет морские раковины, и дети, бегая по песку босиком, обжигают нежно-розовые ступни. 

Вот — влажный язык песка, блестящий от пены. Цепочка собственных крошечных следов, быстро тонущих в волне. 

Вот — гладко сияющие плоские крыши, телеги твёрдых, зеленовато-жёлтых мандаринов, рынки — на пустых уже прилавках в солнечных лужах млеют святые кошки, вот — безумие в глазах соседского мальчишки — никогда не знаешь, когда соберано Алва донесут о том, кто «развращает» его сына. Рокэ злорадно наслаждается каждым поводом вызвать отцовскую ярость, и опасность делает их объятие крепче, а поцелуй слаще.

Вот — Ласточкино гнездо с призраком отца, не поверившего пустяковому вымыслу о почтенной смерти соберано Алваро Алвы, всё так же заседающего в своём кабинете, как всегда, полубоком, прислушиваясь к скрипу давно замолчавших ступеней к спальне Долорес; всегда тайно и страстно ожидая её шагов.

Вот — блеск вычищенной шпаги и тягучая капля крови, утяжеляющая острие; нищета и роскошь, чужая ладонь в своей руке, дрожащая от счастья, но уверенно ведущая его вперёд, и над всем этим — ликующий выстрел полуденной пушки и ласточки до самого неба.

Как Рокэ ненавидел это место, привязавшее его к себе, ненавидел замок, комком белой мокроты застрявший в зеве чёрных скал, место, где его вырастили, где он любил, где любили его, где били его, где травили его, славили его, гордились им… 

Ужас сакотты держал его крепко — но Ричард оказался сильнее: 

— Эр Рокэ! — Он выглядел куда лучше, чем вчера. Сиял, как луна в полнолуние, и смотрел на него с таким восторгом, что на мгновение Рокэ почти… — Я знал!

Рокэ с трудом приподнялся на локтях. Ну, хоть что-то новенькое. Неужели?.. Рокэ вслепую нашарил бутылку и нетерпеливо пробежался пальцами по выпуклому стеклу в отчаянной надежде на то, что она окажется пустой. Как бы он ни любил тот урожай, ему нужно, чтобы бутылка была пустой. Ему нужно увидеть _новый_ день, или, или — 

Бутыль оттянула ладонь, и Рокэ невесело рассмеялся хриплым от жажды смехом: в предрассветной серой полумгле, что наполнила палатку, когда в неё ворвался Ричард, было ясно видно: вина в ещё мгновение назад пустой бутыли достаточно — словно никто и никогда не срывал старый сургуч.

Рокэ сделал глоток и потёр виски. Ричард словно бы не заметил, что его эр явно не расположен к утренним беседам:

— Оскар сказал мне сегодня и попросил пока держать в секрете. Ну, что вы его помиловали и чтобы я не волновался за него. А я всегда знал, что вы гораздо д… д-добрее, чем хотите показаться.

Ричард вдруг понял, что сказал, и торопливо шагнул назад, словно Рокэ собирался наброситься на него — почуявший кровь зверь. «Поздновато для этого», — пронеслось в мыслях Рокэ. 

— Простите, если я переступил черту, эр Рокэ.

— Вы переступили. Но я забуду об этом, раз я в последнее время так и раздаю прощения направо и налево…

Рокэ потянулся, разминая затёкшую шею, — он был слишком голоден, чтобы иметь дело с Ричардом прямо сейчас, но его оруженосец преданно вертелся рядом и смотрел на Рокэ как на божество — разумеется, совершенно забыв о клятве убить своего эра. Рокэ невесело улыбнулся и кинжалом отсёк тончайший, почти прозрачный ломтик вяленой говядины, задумчиво отправил его в рот. Слишком дурацкий предлог выбрал Ричард, чтобы побеспокоить его с самого утра — значит, насчёт помилования Феншо — правда, или Ричард считает, что это правда.

— Эр Рокэ… — влез Ричард в его размышления, и Рокэ прижал к его губам лезвие, вертикаль холода, «тшшш», _прошу вас_ , голосом мягким, как прикосновение. Ричард замер. Сталь затуманилась от его горячего дыхания, обжигающего пальцы Рокэ. 

Либо кто-то из его офицеров пошёл против воли Рокэ, либо сам Феншо разыграл эту дурацкую карту с мнимым помилованием — но зачем? С какой целью? 

— Юноша, прогуляйтесь-ка со мной до реки. Нужно отвести Моро под навес, пока не начался ливень.

Они вышли из палатки: Ричард, наконец вспомнивший о субординации, почтительно отстал на шаг. День, как всегда, был прекрасен. Рокэ обернулся — Ричард смотрел на небо, и его глаза приняли цвет тёмных облаков, уходящих за горизонт. 

— Гроза спешит на восток. Почему вы думаете, что будет ливень? 

— Тучи вернутся, — беззаботно сказал Рокэ. — Уверен. У меня свои источники.

Ричард приоткрыл рот, чтобы спросить, и Рокэ бы сказал ему правду… но тут к ним подскочил Лово и приплюснутой уродливой мордой сунулся под руку Ричарду — его оруженосец, как всякий порядочный надорский герцог, любил собак. Его отец держал роскошную псовую охоту, слава о которой шла по всему Талигу. До восстания, разумеется, — после всех породистых сук и щенят реквизировали. Да только зря.

Заласканный Лово дёрнул задними лапами, окружённый летучим серым облаком пыли — «пороховая собака», — засмеялся Ричард. 

Рокэ порой забывал, как же он всё-таки молод, и спросил резче, чем намеревался:

— Ричард, скажите-ка мне, чем вы таким прикармливаете собак в Надоре, что в столице все они немедленно издохли? 

Рука, чесавшая пса, замерла. Ричард задумался:

— Дома среди слуг ходит слух… Все знают, что у нас раньше были лучшие псы во всей Талиго… Талиге. Так вот. Их нельзя продавать чужакам. Каждый надорец, что увидит гончую вне владений Окделлов, обязан её убить.

Лово уткнулся носом в его бедро, и Ричард неловко закончил: 

— Во всяком случае, я так слышал. 

— Славно, а я думал, что за падучая приключилась со всеми реквизированными щенками, — Рокэ задумался. — Пока мы беседуем с вашим драгоценным Оскаром, распорядитесь, чтобы вместо Вардена сегодня ночью обходил Летов-Форбек. А после сбегайте-ка до полковника Коннера. Пусть заменит меня на совете.

— Эр Рокэ, вы уверены?.. — Ричард смотрел на него с благоговением и опаской, с каким смотрят на блаженных — не зная, что сумасшедший выкинет в следующий раз.

— Нет никакой разницы, Ричард. Вы не поверите, но мы каждое утро обсуждаем совершенно одно и то же, — поделился Рокэ доверительно и расхохотался, получив в ответ недоверчивую гримаску.

Палатка Феншо стояла на самом берегу. Должно быть, ночью его одолевала мошкара, но и разведчики барсов отсюда были видны лучше всего. Пока были живы. Хотя — Рокэ повернулся — вид на висельный овражек отсюда тоже открывался вполне премилый. 

— Я рад, что вы его пощадили. Но… — Ричард смешался и твёрдо закончил. — Я этого ждал. Вы с Оскаром на самом деле так похожи, эр Рокэ. 

Только Ричард в апофеозе глупости мог посчитать, что сравнение с наглым выскочкой Феншо может польстить Рокэ, — а впрочем, со своей острой интуицией он и правда догадался, что их кое-что связывает. И Рокэ собирался проверить свою догадку.

— Варден, Ричард. И — Коннер, да поживее, — напомнил он мягче, чем хотел, и Ричард понятливо убежал. Рокэ постоял, прижав ладони к вискам, — Моро издали почуял хозяина и заржал, но Рокэ не оглянулся.

***

— Доброе утро, любезный. Что же это такое вы наговорили моему оруженосцу?  
Палатка генерала Феншо-Тримэйна была, пожалуй, так же велика, как у Рокэ, но сверх всякой меры захламлена бумагами, книгами, растрёпанными и пришедшими в негодность перьями для письма, вывернутыми рубашками, валявшимися прямо на заляпанных свечным воском и жиром коврах, а изобилие пустых бутылок сделало бы честь даже «Мерину и кобыле».

Феншо, одетый по всей форме — мундир, колкие золотые позументы, парадный пистолет, вычищенный так, что перламутр сиял в свете чадящих свечей, с которых давно не снимали нагар, оскалился — оголилась уязвимая полоска десны под подобравшейся верхней губой. Бросил глумливо: 

— Что, понравилось вам? Приятно, когда Дикон так смотрит, да? Даже мне приятно, а я, в отличие от вас, гайифскими забавами никогда не интересовался.

С его плотной шеей и литой, непропорционально широкой грудной клеткой, вздорными чёрными усиками и привычкой без конца встряхивать головой, убирая с лица промасленные кудрявые волосы, Феншо всегда напоминал Рокэ безнадёжно злобного бульдожика, который, затаившись в лавандовой полутьме материнского будуара, неожиданно кусал его и братьев за пятки, взрыкивая и повисая на детских ногах всем своим отважным безмозглым существом.

Рокэ развеселился. Воистину, на пороге смерти в каждом открывались совершенно новые стороны. 

«Так, так... — подумал он. — С этим может получиться. Жаль, что не Ричард, конечно...»

— Вы меня задобрить пытаетесь? — Рокэ наклонил голову. — Или, напротив, разозлить? Вас в постель, уж простите покорно, я не возьму. Изучайте искусство Гайифы наедине со своей рукой, пока у вас есть время.

Феншо зло хохотнул и стиснул пальцы на рукояти пистолета. 

— Я знал, вы казните меня не за бунт. А за то, что я перетягиваю Дикона на сторону.

Рокэ вздохнул — стоило бежать от столичной драмы, чтобы в диких варастийских степях лицом к лицу встретиться с этим жалким лицедеем. Хотя нужно отдать Феншо должное — недостаток актёрского мастерства он сполна компенсировал старанием. 

— Не обольщайтесь, прошу. Я не так мелочен — вас следует вздёрнуть не столько за неповиновение, сколько за плоский юмор, рождённый из тщательно лелеемого тугоумия и увлечения урготскими трагедиями. «Оллары — дерьмо», так вы говорили? — передразнил его Рокэ. — Вы и правда думали, что Ги Ариго прикроет вас — здесь? В степи? Ги не так глуп — чтобы получить его защиту, вам стоило бы сначала победить. 

Ноздри у Феншо раздулись от ярости — вменённая измена претила всему его существу. Он был верен Талигу, как верен своему богу человек, сжигающий в его славу страну, чтобы на пепелище непременно отстроить новый мир, разумеется, лучше старого. Глупый, трусливый щенок. Пожалуй, Ариго от него будет больше проблем, если он и впрямь останется жив, — развеселился Рокэ и поискал глазами какой-нибудь чистый стакан; но напрасно. Феншо явно не собирался угощать его карлионовскими ликёрами, напротив — тень скорейшей смерти в палатке была настолько неотвратимо тяжёлой, что ощущалась, как ещё один человек. Рокэ уже был готов предложить ему шадди.

— А вы? Вы будто всегда побеждали? — Феншо осклабился. — Вы поэтому застряли здесь?

Рокэ знал это выражение лучше всех остальных… Любопытно.

Он уселся в кресло, заваленное картами, не обращая внимания на пистолет в руке Феншо, и задумался.

— Феншо, вы хотите сказать, что вы, как и я, тоже проживаете этот день снова и снова? 

Феншо опустился в соседнее кресло — напряжённый, как натянутая тетива. Его вытаращенные глаза следили за каждым движением Рокэ, но не ответить он не мог — хоть в чём-то он переиграл Рокэ, и теперь он попытается насладиться горьким вкусом победы. 

— Я был готов к смерти. Я написал завещание. Распорядился насчёт долгов, но меня не казнили — каждый раз казнь откладывалась и откладывалась… Я потерял дням счёт — пытался записывать в дневнике, но бумага наутро была совершенно бела, словно чернила забывали себя… — он выдохнул от ужаса и отвращения. — А тут ещё и Дикон, каждый день следует за мной хвостиком, и никуда не деться от его сочувствия и любви.

Феншо сощурил яркие, будто болотная ряска, глаза и с тенью былого злорадства закончил:

— А тут вы мне завидуете, наверное, а? Ну и как это — желать оказаться на месте смертника, потому что у него есть то, чего нет у вас?

— Вижу, вам так и не терпится закачаться вместе с бирисскими молодчиками, — Рокэ зевнул. — Верёвка вам пойдёт.

Губы Феншо раздвинулись — обнажая мелкие зубы, часто пригнанные друг к другу:

— Вы глупый старик, который привёл нас на войну, где мы все сдохнем, и я презираю вас и всё, что вы собой представляете. Это всё ваша вина, что я, я застрял… тут! Я не должен был здесь оставаться. Но раз так — я постараюсь забрать вас с собой.

«Я уж было решил, что придётся его умолять», — Рокэ потряхивало от предчувствия удачи, он даже встал, чтобы Феншо было легче. 

— Я чувствую, что это всё ваша вина. Это вы тянете меня на дно… — наконец он распалился достаточно — посмотрел на него белыми от ярости глазами и медленно и погладил спусковый крючок.

_Слава Создателю, умираю атеистом._

Палатка завалилась на правый бок. Засыпанный книгами ковёр вдруг прыгнул к лицу и прижался ко лбу. Тело, ещё не веря, упрямо продолжало жить — дёргались кисти рук, кровь бежала из раны, и горячо почему-то было не животу, куда попала пуля, а спине, будто он поскользнулся и упал в только что сваренное пиво, опрокинув бочку, как в детстве... Больше всего ему бы хотелось увидеть край пушистой от пыли реки. Серебристых рыбок, которые весело вились там, не зная, что он тут, что с ним покончено… Хотелось увидеть Ричарда. Но двинуться он не мог и умер через три удара сердца.

***

Улицы вокруг ему не знакомы. Это не Оллария, не её пригороды, не гайифская Паона, быть может, Алвасете? Рокэ не был там уже много лет и не уверен, что узнал бы его, — но он чует море, ощущает его соль на языке. Он прибавляет шагу, но каждый поворот ведёт не туда, и каждое направление кончается тупиком, и после очередного поворота, ведущего в никуда, он понимает — он не помнит, с каким шорохом волна трётся о деревянные борта корабля. Запах соли исчезает. Дома нависают над ним, мертвячьи тихие. Стены, покрытые династическим льдом отчуждения, вины, одиночества, смыкаются всё уже, пока узкая перспектива единственного пути не приводит его туда, куда он так боялся вернуться — на высокий безоконный чердак, узкий, заставленный немыми, крепко заколоченными сундуками, и где свернуться можно только на полу, поджав колени к подбородку, и только ребёнку, который прижимается ухом к тонкой, не шире волоса, щели и слушает слабые стоны боли из комнаты брата, материнский шаг, нетвёрдый от вина, монотонный скрип отцовского пера, звон обедни.

Время застывает. Рокэ становится старше, взрослеет, умирает, снова просыпается ребёнком, и безлюдные улицы ждут его, _жрут_ , и жизнь его теперь здесь: дрожит от силы настоящего, струна, натянутая по форме вечности Лабиринта.

***

Рокэ очнулся от собственного сочного ругательства. Конечно, не на талиг (слабый и разбавленный язык этот разве что в устах Шеманталя обретал необходимую крепкость) и приподнялся на локтях. Он был в своей палатке, и за её подвижными, слава всем богам, стенами занимался рассвет. Рокэ вытер со лба холодный пот — его ещё трясло.

Остановившимся взглядом он следил за узкой светлой фигурой на ковре: вот она выгнулась, расширилась, поплыла свободнее: солнце встало выше. Пыль танцевала в теплом прямоугольнике рыжего огня — свет путался в пушистом ворсе, посылая дальше синие ручейки. 

— «Истинное бытие frei vom Tod», — процитировал Рокэ вслух и рассмеялся. Глупо было рассчитывать, что смерть от руки Феншо освободит его от этого бесконечного дня — Рокэ презирал этот день, как нечто живое, как некоего человека, которого можно было хлестнуть по самодовольной жирной харе и отрывисто вызвать на дуэль, пристрелить, заколоть, уничтожить; в его коллекции — дней в столице, пропитанных завистью и чужой ненавистью, холодных дней в Лаик, солёных дней «Каммористы» — не было ещё другого такого же долгого...

— Эр Рокэ! — ворвавшийся в палатку Ричард сиял от радости. — Вы пощадили…

— Да, да, Феншо сказал вам, что я в своей безграничной милости оставил ему жизнь, а теперь тихо.

Рокэ с удовольствием потрогал свой живот — под чёрной рубашкой не было ни раны, ни крови. Ричард смотрел на него во все глаза, и Рокэ нравилось то, что он читал в этих глазах.

***

Оскар отвёл голову назад и осклабился, обнажив свои узкие, почти щучьи зубы. Губы запеклись, и от движения мышц на нижней кожа лопнула. Крошечная капля крови поползла по небритому подбородку.

Он выглядел так, как, наверное, со стороны выглядел Рокэ — больным. Сумасшедшим, что задумал очередную пакость. 

— С воскрешением вас, монсеньор. Приятно видеть вас в добром здравии. 

В его палатке словно бы ничего не изменилось. Рокэ опустил глаза в поисках следов своей бесславной смерти — и, предсказуемо, не нашёл ничего: лишь те же свечные пятна и порванные книжные страницы. 

— Вы знатно меня подставили. Сами не могли себя застрелить? К чему было меня провоцировать?

— У меня не получилось, — честно сказал Рокэ. — Я уже пытался.

— Меня избили, потом повесили. Привязали верёвку к лошади и повесили, — Феншо потёр шею. — А Дикон плакал, когда увидел ваш труп. Какая потеря для Людей Чести, сын Эгмонта — и так неразборчив в постельных предпочтениях.

Отлично выбритые, но уже сизые щёки возмущённо затряслись — чёткие предложения, начавшиеся было твёрдым и злым голосом, чуть ли не срывалась в истерику. Он мелко дрожал, напоминая Рокэ теперь не брехливую псину, а загнанную кобылу — вылезшие из орбит глаза, хлопья пены на губах, влажная шкура облепила тощий хребет: под мышками на несвежей рубахе расплывались влажные круги.

«Видели бы тебя сейчас Ариго».

— Вы это специально сделали. Специально подставили меня, — почти обиженно прошептал Феншо.

— Вы же безвинно обвинённый, как утверждаете. Вдруг смерть от вашей руки разбила бы это удивительное проклятие.

Феншо хохотнул:

— Это вам бы не помогло — поверьте. Я-то знаю, как отсюда выбраться. Я понял. Завтра меня здесь уже не будет.

Во его взгляде плескалось безумие пополам с триумфом.

— Я надеюсь, вы останетесь вместе с Окделлом здесь — и он, в конце концов, сделает то же самое, что и я — выпустит в вас пулю, и вы, как я, застрянете навсегда в этом кошмаре одиночества, из которого будете черпать крохи храбрости, потому что больше будет не из чего. Вы не боитесь этого, монсеньор? 

— Знаете, Феншо, когда я был юн, как молодой Окделл сейчас, — мы стояли в Дриксен… Там был такой замечательный лесок, в котором мой трусоватый однополчанин решил отсидеться, пока бой не закончится. Он застрял в дупле, когда пытался вылезти, и нашли его тело только через пару недель — совершенно случайно. Бояться раньше времени абсолютно бессмысленно. А что касается вас…

Желание убить Феншо стало таким сильным, что его на мгновение можно было спутать с болезненной страстью, которую Рокэ испытывал к своему оруженосцу, — только с отрицательным знаком. Рокэ улыбнулся ему. 

— Вы не бойтесь, Феншо. Как известно, рабы — бессмертны.

***

Моро тихо дышал, изредка переступал копытами, но стоял смирно, словно все понимал. Рокэ погладил горячие лошадиные ноздри и прижался к нему головой:

— Так-то... — зачем-то тихо сказал Рокэ и поцеловал Моро в лоб над умными влажными глазами. — Приговорён к жизни. Виноват.

Моро прянул ушами, грозно всхрапнул. Мотнул головой.

— Эр Рокэ? 

Рокэ взял Моро под уздцы и пошёл вдоль берега, не оборачиваясь. Ричард мгновение помедлил, но скоро сократил дистанцию, оставляя между ними почтительное расстояние в шаг. 

— Таких лошадей, как в Кэналлоа, нет нигде, кроме, разве что, Багряных земель. Но там они гораздо меньше в холке. В Талиге маленькие лошади пока ещё не вошли в моду. 

— Потому что вы пока не приобрели себе такую, — заметил Ричард. — Вы отвезёте меня в Кэналлоа? — спросил он почти робко. — Я хотел бы увидеть всё это…

— Ричард, — сказал Рокэ, не отвечая. — Скажите, какая самая ужасная вещь, которая только может приключиться с человеком? 

Ричард улыбнулся, думая, очевидно, что это очередная его эксцентричная шутка, но Рокэ ждал ответа, и улыбка медленно сошла с его лица.

— Бесчестье. 

— Неверно. Мой и ваш предок якобы запятнали себя бесчестьем, но вы чтите своего героя, а мой род — своего.

— Тогда смерть? — Ричард спросил с искренним любопытством.

— И снова неверно. Самая страшная вещь — это рутина. Бесконечное повторение одного и того же.

— Боюсь, вам придётся объясниться, эр Рокэ. Я не понимаю.

— Разумеется, я объясню. Иначе что это была бы за история?

Затаившийся в предгрозовой духоте лагерь был тих — редкое бряцанье кузнеца и нестройная протяжная песня стрелков Эпинэ едва доносились сюда. Всё остальное относил ветер. 

Встреченный капитан отдал честь, дрожа от рвения. Рокэ кивнул ему «вольно». Вояки в этой армии никогда не запьют, никогда не сойдут с ума от безделья, никогда не потеряют веры в своего командира — если не считать, конечно, несчастного теньента Вардена и дурачка Феншо, но вероятно, то были жертвы, которые проклявший Рокэ был готов принести. 

Эта мысль почему-то едва не заставила его расхохотаться, и вдруг Рокэ рассказал Ричарду почти всё. 

О том, как Рокэ обнаружил, что один-единственный день продолжается в этом бесконечном степном кошмаре — неделями, никогда при этом не меняясь. О том, как Рокэ выучил каждый диалог в этом опостылевшем ему сценарии. О том, как более никто не замечает того, что события постоянно повторяют себя. О великой неизменяемости неживой материи — Феншо пытался вести дневник, но бумага отторгала всякие свидетельства о застывшем времени, а две бутылки баснословно редкого вина, захваченные из Олларии в предвкушении победы над Адгемаром, каждое утро снова полны, как ни в чём не бывало. 

О том, как исчерпав все иные средства, Рокэ пытался убить себя — сначала своими, потом — чужими руками, и всё бесполезно, — Рокэ рассказывать не стал: с Ричарда сталось бы проверить на себе, и всё это было бы зря.

Ричард слушал, не перебивая, только по-детски огромные глаза распахивались всё больше, но в остальном он сохранял присутствие духа — и это понравилось Рокэ. Мальчишка, которого он подобрал на площади Святого Фабиана, постепенно уступал место мужчине.

Вдоль голодной щели горизонта волоклись тяжёлые волглые облака, мутно отражённые в жёлтых волнах Рассанны. В них же же дрожало отражение ястреба. Рокэ перевел взгляд выше: вода была обманчива. Ястреб парил совершенно недвижно, словно бы и не приближаясь. 

Ричард прокашлялся:

— Но по какой причине именно этот день? Это… божественная кара?

Выцветшая до белизны слабосильная степная зелень ближе к воде мягчела, раздабривалась — трава сочно поднималась вверх, камыш густел и глух там, где степные мелкие пичуги вили свои крошечные гнёзда. 

— О, я уверен в обратном, — беспечно откликнулся Рокэ, замедлив шаг. Ему хотелось продлить этот момент подольше — один Чужой знает, повторится ли их прогулка по этому живописному берегу, заляпанному конским навозом. Моро фыркнул ему в затылок. — Ведь я с детства свято чту все три святые заповеди: отдавать карточные долги, не бить женщин и не надевать коричневый сюртук после заката. Так что, полагаю, Создатель просто был без штанов, и дерьмо полилось свободно — по случаю, на меня. 

— Я не могу в это поверить... — произнёс наконец Ричард, проигнорировав богохульство, но в голосе не было сомнения, лишь сострадание: ну конечно, даже своего злейшего врага он готов был пожалеть, лишь бы не обрекать его на вечные муки, так по-окделлски. Глаза округлились от удивления и ужаса. Тот же взгляд у него был, когда Рокэ, дыша на него вином, пытался взять его силой. 

И в этот раз Рокэ снова действовал так же — он отдавал себе отчёт и не гордился собой — хотя и не укорял: привык.

— Я докажу вам, что это чистая правда. Если вы останетесь со мной на ночь, — ровно сказал Рокэ.

Набранный изгибом реки свет здесь больно бил по глазам. Рокэ ждал пощёчины. Быть может, гневной отповеди, злого смеха, презрительного плевка, но Ричард не уставал его поражать — он задал тот вопрос, который Рокэ не ожидал от него услышать — от шестнадцатилетнего мальчишки, которому его злейший враг только что добровольно вручил превосходное оружие против себя:

— Почему я? Почему не дамы — Рокэ еле удержал улыбку, Ричард действительно назвал обозных шлюх «дамами»! — Не пажи, не кто-то из тех, кто и так готов… — Ричард запнулся, но мужественно закончил:

— Лечь с вами?..

— Представляете, вы первый, кто меня об этом спрашивает. Я впечатлён. Дайте подумать… Вы равны мне титулом, сколько-то образованы, и хотя только часть вашей глупости я могу списать на семейные цензурные правки, вы всё-таки не безнадёжны. Ваша безмятежная неколебимая святость, столь часто выводящая меня из равновесия, привлекает: вы чисты, невинны и находитесь в таком уязвимом возрасте, когда я могу стянуть вас на тропу гайифского греха несколькими удачными актами совокупления. Это не делает мне чести, и я осознаю, что гореть мне после смерти в вечном закатном пламени. 

Небо над ними потемнело — бездонная чернота нависшей тучи, казалось, прижалась к самой пылающей от смущения щеке Ричарда, как невесомая пластина обсидиана. Рокэ остановился.

— Я не хочу шлюх или пажей, в конце концов. Я хочу вас. Хотите ли вы меня?

Ричард встретился с ним глазами — ещё вчера он был готов перерезать ему глотку. Но сегодня посмотрел на него так, как смотрел когда-то его первый любовник, и его резкий, прерывистый вдох сказал Рокэ, всё что тот хотел знать.

Ливень обрушился в то же мгновение. Рокэ выругался про себя, яростно смаргивая воду, и коснулся оскаленной лошадиной морды. Моро был рассёдлан — но для Рокэ это проблем не составило. Он запрыгнул легко, подавая Ричарду руку, и тот едва сумел сохранить равновесие, скользя по мокрой чёрной шкуре: благо спина Моро была, не в пример упомянутым ранее багряноземельным крошкам, достаточно широка для троих таких как Ричард. Его пальцы судорожно сцепились у Рокэ на талии, и он прижался к его спине, пряча лицо от воды. Дождь на мгновение чуть утих, и Рокэ почувствовал чужое сердцебиение… Моро перешёл в галоп до шенкелей, как всегда, только почуяв его настроение. Дороги было не разобрать, но Моро тянуло к Соне — конечно, как же иначе. 

До навеса, под которым испуганно ржали офицерские лошади, они долетели в несколько минут, и вовремя — скоро стало темно как ночью. Мыльные гребни завивались в жёлтой воде: река билась в тесных берегах, кипела под ливнем, заволокшим горизонт столь плотно, что с трудом можно было рассмотреть собственную ладонь, подняв ее к самому носу.

Спешившись, Рокэ стащил с Моро крупно вздрагивающего Ричарда — ах, да, ведь его волчонок побаивался гроз — и жадно прижался губами к его — холодным от воды, нежным и полным, о которых он мечтал так долго, что потерял счёт этим ночам и дню.

И его глаза распахнулись от изумления. 

Рокэ помнил, как впервые поцеловал Ричарда, вынырнув из винного дурмана, в который погрузил себя в первые дни, проведённые в этом закольцованном круге, — и помнил тяжёлое мрачное недоумение на лице Ричарда сразу после, и помнил собственное долгое похмелье, и думал, что лучше бы ему, наконец, умереть.

Но сейчас всё было иначе. 

Зрение приобрело невиданную чёткость, и Рокэ увидел дождь, но не как цельный монолит низвергающейся воды, а как отдельные капли, мелко замершие в воздухе. Мир остановился. Тучи замерли. Идеально ровные ряды капель на хорну до самого неба — все как одна отражали в себе их объятие, умноженное на миллионы, миллиарды… Но всё прошло. Ливень припустил с утроенной силой, словно стремясь наверстать те две секунды совершенной тишины. 

Рокэ ошеломлённо потрогал его мокрые губы, и Ричард что-то сказал, тихо — шевельнулся холодный рот под пальцами, но слова тут же были смыты к земле (он мог и кричать — исполинская масса воды, обрушенная свыше, словно сушу и воду переменили местами, всё равно низвела бы до немоты самый отчаянный вопль). Но Рокэ понял — Ричард подумал о всех сальных шуточках, которые начнут, уже не стесняясь, бросать ему в лицо, если кто-то увидит их сейчас. Рокэ мог бы крикнуть, что разберётся с каждым, кто посмеет косо на него взглянуть — но он лишь резко мотнул головой; густые, впитавшие воду волосы волной упали ему на лицо. 

«Они всё забудут, Ричард. Помните об этом». 

Сквозь преломлявшую молнии прозрачную стену воды Ричард был одновременно старше и моложе. Зарницы выхватывали его глаза — где мерцающее желание смешивалось со страхом — и недоверием, конечно, и с каплей ненависти, застарелой, как перебродивший из вина уксус — ненависти четырёхлетней выдержки, и чем-то опасно напоминающим верность и любовь, и всё, что, кажется, смутно ощущал Рокэ. Ричард кивнул ему.

У них не было сил, чтобы зашнуровать палатку — да и в такой бешеный ливень вряд ли кто захотел бы побеспокоить Первого маршала. Рокэ успел лишь сбросить перстни, чтобы не поранить Ричарда внутри острыми драгоценными гранями — и больше не думал ни о чём: он и забыл, как это сладко, когда на слишком узкой для двоих койке любовник под ним выгибается в его ладони, подчинённый такту его рук, настроенный на желание Рокэ так чутко, будто инструмент самой дивной работы. Упругий кулак ливня с грохотом молотил по крыше. _Пожалуйста_ , — прочёл по его губам Рокэ. Ричард стиснул коленями его бёдра, цепляясь за его грудь, и в темноте его взгляд был до краёв налит чернотой — бархатистой, как южное ночное небо.

— Пожалуйста — что? — громко спросил Рокэ с искренним любопытством, погладил ягодицы и на пробу коснулся пальцем — узко, тесно, сухо, но Ричард дёрнулся, и Рокэ не дождался ответа. Или — дождался, когда Ричард двинул бёдра навстречу его мозолиcтому прикосновению, внутри, где никто и никогда его касался, в самом горячем и нежном месте его тела, — вдох Ричарда сорвался от странного, незнакомого ему удовольствия. 

— Победа за жадными, — шепнул Рокэ и плеснул масла в дрогнувшую от предвкушения ладонь, толкнулся в него влажной головкой, замер, качнув бёдрами. Ричард издал низкий, протяжный стон — от которого Рокэ чуть не излился на месте, как мальчишка, и принял его в себя. Тугой, горячий и мокрый от масла, обхватил его член исступлённо, запрокинул голову с потными русыми волосами на искусанную им раньше подушку — обнажая крепкое горло, невинно, _развратно_ подставляя его под жалящие поцелуи Рокэ. Он упёрся кулаками в подушку у головы Ричарда, навис над ним, и капля пота со лба разбилась о тяжело вздымающуюся грудь Ричарда, скатилась к пупку, застыла едва мерцавшей в полумраке каплей золота.  
Снаружи утихло — дождь ещё недружно перестукивал по туго натянутой крыше палатки, но уже не пытался вломиться силой, а словно спрашивал позволения войти; упруго сбегал вниз. Где-то вдали сладко грохотало, но уже без злости — гроза ушла, оставляя после себя холод. 

Но только не здесь.

Не было никакой неловкости — всей той суеты, какая всегда бывает, когда овладеваешь любовником впервые, — Рокэ бы удивился этому, если бы мог сейчас удивляться. Он потерялся в ощущениях, в Ричарде, который весь, с солоноватыми сосками и чуть оттопыренными, горящими ушами, был, невероятно, но знаком ему. Рокэ ведь охотился за ним. Искал его во всех, кто был до него, но все были не-Ричард, и всё же слабо напоминали — опьяняющим запахом лёгкого пота ныне забытого мальчика, которого Рокэ взял в Алвасете… Губы — губы Ричард делил с Эмильенной, сладкие, сочные; шершавые там, где язык Рокэ то и дело волновал нежную кожу. Изгиб впалого живота в тёмно-русых жёстких завитках принадлежал одному из северян, сдавшемуся ему в плен четыре года назад, — Рокэ овладел им на мягком болотистом мху среди зацветающей зелени. Но все они были лишь частями целого, которые сложились воедино — в Ричарде. Сейчас.  
Крепкие скулы полыхали, будто растёртые снегом. По щеке скатилась слезинка напряжения, и Ричард зажмурился, поискал лицом ладонь Рокэ и немедленно и с удовольствием вцепился в неё зубами, _волчонок_ , подумал Рокэ, дурея от тесного жара, от запаха пота, желания, пыльной степи; от чистой мыльной нотки; от осознания того, чьё уставшее тело билось под Рокэ, пойманное под ним, выдыхало густо и горячо? «Моё», — счастливо пронеслось в голове. _Моё_.

Ричард застонал в его ладонь, «О, С-создатель», и Рокэ ревниво отозвался: 

— Тише, Дикон... — переживая и его наслаждение как своё. На испачканную в масле и их общей прозрачной смазке ладонь Рокэ зачарованно намотал отросшие волосы и притянул к себе его голову. Кто такой Ричард, чтобы отказать в поцелуе своему Первому маршалу? И Ричард ответил ему с пылом, которого Рокэ в нём не подозревал — Рокэ пил его и не мог напиться, входя в него: было тесно, масла было недостаточно, и восторг граничил с болью — что у него, что у Ричарда, но это было правильно. Соитие должно было оставить след — засосы на коже, напряженную горячую гладкость, оцарапанную зубами Рокэ, синяки на ягодицах, гортанные вскрики, медленные и осторожные. 

Душный влажный воздух, напоённый апельсиновым маслом, мускусом, низким тембром смеха Рокэ, его редким направляющим словом — «не зажимайся, позволь мне», преломлялся над их переплетёнными разгорячёнными телами. И стоило Рокэ кончить в него, лаская в горсти его подобравшиеся яички, — тяжело и коротко выдохнуть сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы, не в силах больше сопротивляться притяжению отзывчивой плоти, как в чёрном взгляде Ричарда плеснулся ужас от содеянного — и равнялся он только глубине его удовольствия. 

Потрясённый, он уснул, едва успев излиться на Рокэ.

Рокэ коснулся губами его груди, вытащив член, потянулся за своей рубашкой, чтобы осторожно вытереть Ричарда. Пару секунд Рокэ задумчиво смотрел ему между ног, но судя по расслабленному лицу Ричарда, больно ему не было, или уже не было, поэтому Рокэ лишь быстро прижался поцелуем к натёртой горячей дырке, чуть пульсирующей; не удержавшись, скользнул по ней языком и торопливо отстранился. Иначе пришлось бы будить Ричарда. Ещё не время, пусть собственный член уже снова прижимался к животу, перемазанному чужим семенем.

Ричард не успел стянуть чулки, когда Рокэ с неожиданной силой толкнул его на койку, чтобы взять его... Рокэ сел на корточки — у Ричарда были сильные ноги, мускулистые, крепкие, с тоненьким слоем еще словно бы детского жирка, круглые колени, длинные, красиво вычерченные голени и плотные щиколотки. И весь он был плотный, основательный, светлый, словно речной камушек, отполированный песком до еле заметного сияния, — его волчонок, изморённый долгой погоней, устроенной Рокэ. 

Рокэ осторожно принял в ладонь его ступню, на мгновение залюбовавшись контрастом собственной узкой руки и широкой, крепкой ступни Ричарда. Стянув чулок, он поцеловал каждый маленький палец с идеально розовым ногтем — Ричард завозился, свёл к переносице густые брови, и Рокэ отдёрнул губы, будто застигнутый на месте преступления вор. Улыбнулся и накинул на себя перепачканную рубашку, нимало не смущаясь пятен от масла и семени на подоле, налил себе вина и вышел в ночь.

Гроза утихла, и лагерь после неё напоминал разоренный грабителями дом. Позевывая, Рокэ отпустил кэналлийцев, верно нёсших свой пост у его палатки. Привычные к капризам своего маршала, они и глазом не моргнули, увидев его довольный и сытый вид. 

Рокэ показалось, что целая вечность прошла, когда он трахал Ричарда, но нет, день, конечно, был тот же, и тело приятно дрожало ещё от удовольствия, и руки были ещё словно полны тем, крупным, тёплым, близким. Он запрокинул голову. Прямо над ним в совершенной тишине по серповидной дуге еле заметно двигалась луна, кружась, будто птица над падалью. Ночной холод напомнил Рокэ, как трескался под его сапогами весенний ледок в топях Ренквахи, когда он шёл, чтобы убить отца мальчика — мальчика, который сейчас спит у него в постели, раскинув сильные ноги в отметинах от поцелуев Рокэ. 

Он не испытывал к Эгмонту неприязни. Кто знает, если бы двадцать лет назад Рокэ набрался наглости и сбежал из Алвасете, и сейчас под началом блудного наследника Кэналлоа была бы целая торговая флотилия, — тогда он сам, быть может, дал бы Эгмонту денег и людей на его дурацкий бунт. И как истинный морисский шад, в обмен потребовал бы его упрямого сынка. 

Рокэ пожал плечами и коротко улыбнулся — что было, то было. А был непроходимый сосновый лес. Совершенно чёрный, убийственный холод болот, в которых он чуть не потерял Моро (и некоторую часть войска, что было куда менее огорчительно), и был прозрачный клин Ивлинки, вонзившийся в Ренкваху с южной границы, вдоль которого они вышли из зыбких топей прямо напротив горстки бунтовщиков. 

Люди Рокэ неторопливо строили мосты, разрубая сочную сосновую древесину как в воду опущенного леса, чьё отражение вздрагивало, шло волнами; эгмонтову древесину. А тому оставалось только смотреть. И он смотрел. В вопиющей, какой-то искусственной сосновой тишине он остался и смотрел на то, как с каждым взмахом топоров его смерть становилась к нему всё ближе. 

Рокэ говорил себе, что не был намеренно жесток — просто так получилось. И знал, что лгал. 

После бодрящего степного холода в сон больше не тянуло. Он вернулся в тепло палатки, наполненной запахом остывающих после совокупления тел, и поворошил угли в жаровне, осторожно разбив кочергой самые крупные. Случайная искра выстрелила и обожгла бы тыльную сторону его ладони, не будь кожа ещё влажной от сочащейся крови — Ричард прокусил её, чтобы не закричать слишком громко. 

Рокэ прижал ладонь к губам. «Стоит быть к Ричарду добрее», — подумал он. Скоро. Но не сейчас. 

Темнота, собравшаяся поодаль от жаровни, казалась живой, дышала раскалённо — темнота была под его руками, тёплая и манящая, трепетала у него на языке. Рокэ прижался к нему, скользнул коленями по покрывалу, чуть приподнял чужие бёдра и с усмешкой поймал взгляд проснувшегося Ричарда своим, улыбнулся, обещая то, что будет дальше, — и склонился, потерся щекой о завитки в паху; вобрал в рот бархатисто тяжелый член, облизнул головку, блестящую от смазки, раскатывая по нёбу лёгкий солоноватый мускус, наслаждаясь им, как редким вердельо.

— Рокэ! — задрожал его чистый и высокий голос мальчика из церковного хора, и Ричард обхватил его голову своими горячими коленями. 

Премилая привычка — касаться Рокэ, с удовольствием думал Рокэ, коллекционируя привычки Ричарда с таким тщанием, с каким Адгемар собирал своё золото. Ричард вплёлся в его волосы, потянул в забытьи, а вот его трясущиеся пальцы вслепую коснулись ресниц Рокэ, висков, мочек ушей, как будто Ричард не знал, с кем он… Рокэ втянул в себя солоноватое семя — его было меньше, чем в первый раз, сплюнул себе в ладонь, размазал между пальцев и ввёл их в Ричарда, хрипло шепнув:

— Сожмитесь. 

— Эр, я не… не… мог-гу, — он попытался отползти на локтях от ощущений, которых было слишком много, но Рокэ распластал ладонь у него на животе, надавил, не сильно, но Ричард обмяк, шумно втянув в себя воздух, впуская Рокэ в себя.

Когда-нибудь, подумал Рокэ, входя в расслабленного Ричарда по собственному семени, шалея от влажного жара и того, как скользко, как узко, как всё ещё тесно, — когда ему представится шанс, он свяжет его, в два витка обхватив ремнём запястья, и будет брать его часами, лаская натёртую плоть, вывернутые, чуть припухшие края дырки, которым будут мешать сомкнуться то пальцы Рокэ, то язык — он запустит его так глубоко, как только сможет, — пока от вскриков удовольствия у Ричарда не сядет голос. 

Когда-нибудь — если они оба не сойдут с ума в этом бесконечном дне. Рокэ притронулся губами к его плечу. Ричард дёрнулся от щекотки и сонно обвил его ногами, прижавшись грудью с крошечными остро торчащими розовыми сосками, ещё поблескивающими от слюны Рокэ.

***

— Говорят, если спать вдвоём на одной подушке, то сон будет общим, — прошептал ему Ричард.

Проснувшись, он целую минуту смотрел на Рокэ словно бы с огорчением и растерянностью, будто задавался вопросом: что же заставило его провести ночь с Рокэ Алвой. Но скоро лицо его прояснилось. 

Рокэ глядел на него, подперев подбородок кулаком.

— Хотелось бы мне проверить — вы отняли у меня подушку с таким пылом, будто то было Эсператия, а я готовился бросить её в пламя. 

Молчание между ними предвкушающе потяжелело, но тяжесть была приятная — как карман, полный драгоценных камней, и Рокэ уже потянулся мягко опрокинуть сонного Ричарда в пропахшие ими простыни, как вдруг он резко сел, и глаза его расширились от изумления:

— Эр! Вы говорили, что докажете мне, повторяется ли день. Он правда повторился?

— Для всех, кроме нас, — Рокэ с сожалением проводил взглядом цепочку засосов, спускающихся по животу Ричарда ниже, за простыню, которой он не забыл целомудренно прикрыться, и вздохнул. — Хотите проверить?

«Не хочу, — красноречиво говорил ему растрёпанный вид Ричарда. — Но должен».

Степь трепетала: арабеск трав, составлявших её пёстрый ландшафт — осока, пастушья сумка, люцерна, тимофеевка, тамариск, болиголов, чабрец, конский щавель — шёл волнами, подчиняясь густому ветру; выхлестанные вчерашним ливнем камыши снова упрямо стояли, переломанные только в отражении реки. Влажный рассвет дрожал на туго натянутых стенах палаток, но земля была сверхъестественно суха. Ричард недоуменно постучал по ней каблуком.

Шеманталь, увидев их издали, крикнул, приложив ладони ко рту:

— Монсеньор! Вы выиграли пари! Барсы свежи как огурчики! 

Ричард замер и прошептал сквозь закипающие от потрясения слёзы:

— Значит, этот кошкин сапог будет натирать мне не две недели, как обещал сапожник в Тронко, а целую вечность?

Как и грозился, Феншо исчез — на его месте остался испуганный, но смирившийся человечек, которого завтра повесят и который ни кошки не помнил о том, что когда-то хладнокровно выстрелил в безоружного Рокэ. Он смотрел на Рокэ с недоумением и лёгкой обидой — но мысленно был уже на том свете; он перебрался, сам не помня как. А Рокэ остался.

И Ричард остался с ним.

***

Он похудел. Вытянулся — Рокэ спускал с него семь потов не только в постели. Они фехтовали, плавали в Рассанне — оставив после себя бье растревоженной их купанием воды и уязвимую, влажно-светлую полоску берега, где Ричард на мгновение увековечил неопределенный след коленей, локтей, впалого живота того же цвета, что и песок; порой спускались в овражек, где уже привычный к виселичным вертикалям Ричард, помнивший о Барсовых вратах, споро лазал по крутым склонам, не обращая внимания на припекающее солнце.

Впервые присутствие чужого, другого человека так близко и так рядом — Ричард словно опасался, что стоит ему покинуть Рокэ, как его тут же отшвырнёт в прошлое, — не доставляло Рокэ никаких неудобств. В столице он сбегал от любовниц и любовников в ту же секунду, как последняя капля его семени оказывалась у них между ног, и если его пытались задержать посулами или угрозами, лишь позёвывал от скуки — лица сливались в одно, и их имена Рокэ не забывал только по милости вбитой с детства памяти (Ричард был прав — Рокэ действительно на забывал ничего). 

Но Ричард никогда не переставал его удивлять.

***

— Эр Рокэ, я тут думал... — протянул Ричард, пытаясь отсрочить неравное сражение с цифрами, за которые его посадил Рокэ.

Рокэ усмехнулся. 

— В такие минуты вы меня пугаете.

Ричард вздохнул, с тоской глядя на ряды вычислений, жадно пытавшихся зацепить его внимание чернильными пальцами, почесал загорелую шею — такой молоденький, что Рокэ почти становилось стыдно за то, что он оставил его рядом с собой — но только почти. 

— Наших овец мало кто закупает в Надоре. Не та шерсть. В Придде можно купить куда лучше и притом за бесценок. Но была одна странность. Около трёх лет назад у нас появился закупщик — матушка говорила дяде, а Айри подслушала… Так вот — он покупал всё, что у нас было. Как, говорите, звали вашего брата? 

— Какого, Ричард? — Рокэ облокотился на локоть и смотрел на Ричарда, вежливо приподняв брови. — Рамона? Карлоса?

— Нет, — Ричард помотал головой. — Того, другого.

Рокэ помолчал. 

— Рубен, — сказал он медленно, пробуя имя на вкус. Рубен. _Рубен_.

— Да. Тёзка, значит. И кэналлийская фамилия у нашего Рубена имелась, — мягко продолжил Ричард, словно не услышав, — ничего особенного в этом не было, но матушка верно заметила, что «проклятому кэналлийцу, кошкиному ублюдку», — он передразнил и очень похоже, насколько Рокэ помнил, — гораздо дешевле было купить шерсть в другом месте. Ближе и не таком враждебном. 

Ричард погладил припухлые от поцелуев губы кончиком пера.

— Я думал, что это эр Штанцлер помогает нам таким образом — но с чего бы эру Штанцлеру помогать нам анонимно? 

Рокэ даже пожалел, что отчаянно не верит в Создателя: будь у него под рукой чётки, можно было бы занять долгую тяжёлую паузу, что всё длилась и длилась, — он выдохнул и нашарил стакан, из которого поил Ричарда этой ночью, когда удовольствие того грозилось перехлестнуть через край, — и сам сделал глоток.

Ричард откинулся на левую ручку кресла, протестующе заскрипевшего, оттолкнулся ногой от пола, подогнув пальцы, и две ножки кресла опасно качнулись в воздухе, замерли. Опустились вниз и снова поднялись. 

— Наверняка это всё ерунда. Но этот человек порой оставался нашим единственным покупателем — потому что невыгодно было тратиться на негодную шерсть, да еще и налог уплачивать короне, это же чистое разорение. Разве что этот кто-то имел возможность налог не уплачивать, например, Его Величество или кардинал Сильвестр, конечно, через посредника… Или кто-то настолько баснословно богатый и глупый, что зачем-то переплачивал за скверных овец.

Рокэ улыбнулся:

— Глупый?

— О да. Но я всегда буду помнить, что благодаря его глупости мы были сыты, а я получил образование.

— Весьма скверное, к слову, — вставил Рокэ. — Вот, например, математика. Кем вас мучили? Или, точнее, кому из математиков так не повезло? Вы же ни кошки в ней не смыслите. 

— Маклорену, — уныло отозвался Ричард. 

— Похвальный патриотизм, юноша. К сожалению, надорская математическая школа сильно проигрывает багряноземельской…

Рокэ подумал о бесконечных, безупречных рядах уравнений — и о гение из Багряных земель, который рассказал поражённому Росио Алве, что в них заключена бесконечность.

Рокэ предпочёл бы не проверять это на собственном опыте.

Ричард горько вздохнул — в глазах влажно застыла обида. Он мрачно уставился на фронтиспис почтенного труда, который толщиной и сухостью наверняка мог поспорить с торговыми отчётностями Бергмарк, и сурово спросил:

— Что это?

— Учебники, мой дорогой герцог... А то вы кроме рыцарских романчиков и Эсператии и вовсе ничего не читали бы.

— Потому что во многой мудрости много печали; и кто умножает познания, умножает скорбь. 

— Ваша праведность вызывает уважение. Однако когда вы выбирали вино в Олларии, предпочтение отдавалось отнюдь не трактирной тинте. Материальное победило духовное.

— Это ложь! — Ричард рассмеялся. — Откуда в нашем погребе взяться трактирной тинте? 

Он сказал «нашем», и Рокэ несколько секунд смотрел на него — и, кажется, смотрел так, что порозовевший Ричард уже понятливо сбрасывал сапог один об другой, как кузнечик, и раскидывался на узкой прохладной койке, задирал пыльную рубаху Рокэ, царапал ногтями, прижимая смуглую ладонь к поджарому, подрагивающему под его прикосновением животу Рокэ — уже знал, что если даже с легчайшим с нажимом провести по белой коже над рёбрами, то там сразу же появится розовая метка, и Рокэ тяжело задышит, как от боли, но это будет означать совсем не боль. Совсем не…

Ханжа Дидерих никогда не описывал всё то, что Рокэ хотел бы с сотворить с Ричардом — да и невозможно было описать в стихах все те, нежные, словно лепесток, потаённые уголки его тела, которые Рокэ знал уже наизусть и ласкать которые мог (и делал это) — часами. Было не описать горьковато-солёный вкус семени на губах; тот восторг приносили Рокэ шрам на ладони Ричарда, шрам на внутренней стороне бедра, родинка на его могучей спине; и невозможно было описать собственное желание, острое, полуживотное и горькое, когда Ричард, покорно распластанный на простынях, уже подтягивал к животу разведённые колени. 

— Вы очень прилежны, — серьёзно сказал ему Рокэ, упираясь головкой члена в твёрдый живот Ричарда, оставляя влажно сияющий след. — В сравнении с вами в мои юношеские годы я был настоящим лентяем.

***

Дни — день — шли за днями: каждый в точности повторял предыдущий, и каждый был разным — и если в активном лексиконе Рокэ было бы слово «блаженство», он бы сказал, что это оно и есть.  
Долго так продолжаться не могло — Рокэ помнил, чем рутина обернулась для Феншо, вот и Ричард становился тише и неразговорчивее, а глаза его снова всё чаще напоминали пустые окна покинутого дома — далёкие и тёмные. На подначки Рокэ улыбался замедленно, с опозданием — будто каждый раз просыпался от страшного сна. Но отпустить его от себя Рокэ пока не мог.

Не хотел. 

— Что у вас там? «Повесть о греховной любви гусятницы Агнешки и супруги маркграфа Тарнау»? 

— Констанции и рыцаря! И нет, эр Рокэ, ну что вы… 

Ричард, уже не так стеснявшийся своей наготы при Рокэ, протянул ему томик, вытащенный из сыроватого холодка под подушкой — всё так же их общей. 

Рокэ принял в руки неодобрительно шелестнувшие сказки — те самые, которые он по привычке «выигрывал» у Вейзеля, но никак не мог дочитать до конца, взглянул мельком на заложенную Ричардом страницу. Все книги мира бледнели в сравнении с трогательным восторженным восклицанием, с которым Рокэ, отбросивший книжонку, посадил Ричарда на себя — широко лизнул его, прихватив зубами сосок.

Рокэ любил это тело, распятое под его руками, блаженно выгнутое, до краёв полное удовольствия, которое принес Рокэ; и он лишь пожалел, что не может перевернуть его и посадить над собой, чтобы втолкнуть внутрь горячего узкого тела свой язык, к которому приохотил Ричарда — пока тот бы посасывал его член. Но последняя скачка его совершенно вымотала — в отличие от его волчонка, он уже был не так юн. 

Ричард положил затылок на его грудь, закинув длинные ноги вертикально вверх, постукивая пятками по натянутой дрожащей стене, и задумчиво произнёс:

— Самая странная сказка была в конце… Бакраны говорят, что однажды их козлиный бог разгневался на деревню, где его почитали как-то неправильно, и отравил воду в их колодце — да так, что каждый, кто выпил из него воды, обезумел. 

— Как же, припоминаю. Похвально, что детям с младых лет рассказывают о пользе денег — если не ошибаюсь, у четы богачей из этой сказки был свой колодец, и они не отравились? 

— Вокруг них обезумели все, эр, — грустно сказал Ричард. — И только они двое остались как были. Но они так устали от того, что творилось вокруг, что выпили отравленной воды и с облегчением стали такими же сумасшедшими. И я не могу отделаться от мысли, что в этом... дне, — он неопределенно махнул рукой вокруг себя, чуть не задев Рокэ по носу, — побеждать нам нужно вовсе не барсов. И даже не Адгемара. 

— «Итак, они решили встать на сторону безумия, но вовсе не очертя голову — это было бы слишком плоско». Вы хотите к бакранам? — Рокэ зевнул. — Так бы сразу и сказали. Только не советую вам особенно надеяться на то, что козлопасы вам помогут — они и себе-то помочь не в состоянии. 

Ричард перевернулся и посмотрел на него влажными доверчивыми глазами, горевшими, как у кошки, и Рокэ на мгновение пожалел о своих словах — но Ричард уже благодарно прижался горячим лбом к холодному сапфиру его перстня, и отступать было некуда.

***

> Нель!
> 
> Т.к. ты всё равно не поверишь в то, что я напишу, буду предельно краток: мы едем в Полвару по важным делам, связанным с сам знаешь чем — ни при каких обстоятельствах не посылай за нами! Иначе я разозлюсь и разозлюсь сильно — и взыщу все твои долги разом. 
> 
> P.S. С той партии, где ты поставил на кон свою прогулку в костюме леди Годивы, — тоже. И ради всего святого, прекрати скрежетать зубами, бедный порученец сейчас поседеет. 
> 
> Р.

— Просыпайтесь, Окделл, — велел Рокэ делано недовольным тоном, погладив его измученное, с прозрачными тенями в подглазьях лицо. — Разве эсператисты не встают с петухами?

Конечно, Рокэ не отпускал его на кушетку или к Феншо — еще чего. Ричард ночевал с ним, уложив на грудь кудлатую голову. И сейчас, кажется, жалел об этом. Оглушённый ещё даже не предрассветным пробуждением, поднял тяжелые веки и встал, чуть пошатываясь; завёрнутый в покрывало до узкого тканевого кокона с острыми, упрямо торчащими лопатками, он всё равно оставался крупным и основательным, как квадрат. Рокэ против воли снова поразился тому, как это на его узкой койке им вовсе не тесно, а вполне удобно, привольно даже, и ничуть не жарко — хотя в степи до захода солнца было душно, а тепло от Ричарда шло мягкими волнами. 

Ричард потыкался припухлым со сна лицом в холодную кашу, будто щенок, и скоро уже они с Рокэ выскользнули в лагерь — кэналлийцев, охранявших его палатку, Рокэ снова отпустил заранее. Спящая солдатня сгрудилась вокруг вяло догорающих костров, истекающих слабым чадом, но ночной обходчик чутко прислушался к их тихим шагам и замер, звякнув мушкетом, — и Ричард весьма вовремя шепнул ему: «Святая Октавия» (Рокэ почувствовал, как скривились его губы, словно он сплюнул мокрицу). 

Вряд и они смогли бы еще пару дней назад так спокойно выехать из лагеря — но вздернув барсов, его люди позволили себе расслабиться. Рокэ бесшумно взлетел в седло и послал Моро в ровный галоп. Ричард, поначалу отставший, скоро мягким шенкелем догнал его — чем дальше они удалялись от лагеря, тем оживлённее он становился, словно для него то была обычная увеселительная прогулка. 

«Но ведь это не так, — подумал Рокэ. — Прогулка это только для меня».

— Что вы написали эру Лионелю? — поинтересовался Ричард.

— Что мы уехали пить вино и совращать бакранских дев, — рассеянно сказал Рокэ. — О, привилегии ветреного и всемогущего маршала.

— Уехать пить посреди военной кампании? Вы бы казнили... Вы _казнили_ за меньшее! — Ричард задохнулся от негодования.

— Но только представьте его лицо, когда он прочитает об этом, — предложил Рокэ. — Только представьте… 

Ричард замер. И рассмеялся.

Ранний свет ударил в горные пики. Затылок обдало первой, неуверенной ещё волной тепла. Рассвет вот-вот грозился пожаром охватить степь. Вараста чем-то напоминала Рокэ пустыню: ночью там тоже можно было замёрзнуть до самого сердца, а днём лишняя секунда без бурнуса грозила страшным ожогом — столь же лиловым, как на лице того молоденького барса, вздёрнутого в овражке.

Дорогу до пояса Сагранны Рокэ за эти бесконечные недели от нечего делать выучил чуть ли не лучше, чем путь от спальни к отхожему месту в особняке на улице Мимоз, и потому уверенно правил лошадью среди безбрежного поля травы, огибая норы сусликов, где Моро месяц назад, но по-прежнему _сегодня_ чуть не сломал ногу. Ричард счастливо кинул взгляд на горы — бессонная бледность сменилась застенчивым молодым румянцем. И без слов понятно было, что он счастлив и горд своей догадкой; тем, что они покинули лагерь, что Рокэ послушал его. Сона счастливо всхрапнула, почуяв веселье хозяина. Сочно-чёрная тень Моро перечеркнула, наложилась на её собственную. Рокэ осадил назад. Они поравнялись — по береговой полосе идти было легче. Широкая и ленивая там, где они стали лагерем, здесь Рассанна разделялась на пять-шесть ручьёв потоньше — вода тут была чище, чем в главном русле, и видно было каждый камень.

— Где Альф бежит, поток священный,  
Сквозь мглу пещер гигантских, пенный.  
Впадает в сонный океан! — с чувством продекламировал Ричард. 

— Кто это? — с любопытством спросил Рокэ. — Это давно вышедшее из обихода пустословие слишком ужасно, чтобы принадлежать даже вашему перу.

Ричард, судя по его лицу, так и не понял, обижаться ли ему или нет, но на всякий случай нахмурился. 

— Ну тогда прочтите мне то, что вам кажется удачным, — язвительно бросил он.

— Мне кажется удачным всё, где плоские слова не преобладают над предметом, который должны выражать. Жаль, что лучшие поэты умирают в безвестности...

— Стихи борются за жизнь со временем и вкусами, и если в них не хватает жизни и стойкости, им стоит умереть. Дидерих остался жить, а ваши, монсеньор, поэты — нет. 

— Каин тоже остался жить, и всё же, — задумчиво сказал Рокэ. 

Ричард раздражённо набил рот предусмотрительно захваченными с собой хлебом с сыром, чтобы не вспылить в ответ на очередное богохульство. 

Слепой солнечный глаз пристально вперился в них, и от этого белого взгляда сердце с трудом гнало густеющую кровь по венам, а лбы и щёки были мокрыми от пота. Палило в полную силу. Тени исчезли. Истаяли до крошечных штрихов под ногами. 

— Что жизнь? Безумие, ошибка,  
Что жизнь? Обманность пелены.  
И лучший миг есть заблужденье,  
Раз жизнь есть только сновиденье,  
А сновиденья только сны, — негромко произнёс Рокэ. 

Ричард несколько секунд потрясённо молчал, перестав жевать. 

— Это… очень красиво, эр. 

— Как и всё, что рождено в Кэналлоа. Я возьму вас с собой, — отозвался Рокэ. — Давно пора показать вам дом. А мой повар готовит лучшего угря с морем, что вы видели.

— Это как? — живо заинтересовался Ричард. Его неутомимый аппетит неизменно вызывал у Рокэ улыбку. 

— Ещё живых, лаково-влажных, их чистят и бросают в сковороду с толчёным красным перцем и раскалённым маслом, и подают с молоком, потому что это самое острое блюдо во всех Золотых Землях — когда ешь, то плачешь морем, взятым у блюда взаймы, — рассеянно сказал Рокэ. 

В последний раз он ел угря на семейном пикнике — Рамон уже умер, но Рубен был ещё жив.

Они спустились к самому морю, сопровождаемые длинной долгой вереницей слуг, лошадей, сундуков с поклажей. Первую половину дня они ходили на лодке, а после купались, ели угря и икру на тонких клинышках подсушенного хлеба — мать, впрочем, не переставая, пила вино, блуждая пустеющим взглядом по горизонту, пока с тяжелой предсказуемостью маятника не перешла на лишь едва разбавленную водой касеру. Отец ни за что распекал гувернёра Рокэ — если только вспышки его бездонного гнева не были сами по себе достаточной причиной для лавины отрывистой ругани, и Рокэ был предоставлен самому себе. 

Он помнил тёплую водную утробу. Рыкающие волны цвета ляпис-лазури. То, как он опрометчиво пытался добраться до плоских камней в глубине бухты, где грелся Карлос. Там он и пошёл ко дну, но в последний момент Рубен успел вытащить его на пристань. Рокэ помнил его силуэт — отчёркнутый солнцем; его ледяные от морской воды руки, запустившие его сердце, — но лица брата он вспомнить не мог, как ни старался. 

— До чего странно. Сидеть и говорить о будущем, когда мы застряли Змей знает где, — Ричард вздохнул.

Подрагивающий от жары воздух придавал пейзажу задумчивое безумие, как на картинах душевнобольных. Среди моря жёлтой травы степь тут и там по-шпионски выстреливала зелёными стрелками.

— А где же говорить о будущем, кроме как здесь.

Рокэ всмотрелся вперёд: с такой скоростью они достигнут бакранов разве что на закате, а в темноте лезть по скалам Рокэ совершенно не хотелось. 

Лошадей пришпорили, и уже скоро стук подков стал нахальнее и звонче. Свежие цветы попадались всё чаще, непременно группками, синими и бледно-голубыми, точно бьющие из сухой земли родники цвета. Пыли поубавилось. Уступами вокруг них появлялся хилый пригорный лес, хотя серебристые сосенки больше стелились по земле, чем шли в вертикаль. Пора было спешиваться. В горы — невысокое полукольцо, обнимающее нежно-жёлтую, точно стрекозиное крыло, Варасту, — на лошадях нечего было и соваться.

— Эр Рокэ, вы знаете путь к бакранам? — для порядка спросил Ричард: ни капли не сомневался, что, конечно, знает всё на свете.

Рокэ беззаботно пожал плечами.

— Долго не пройдём ни в какую сторону. Нас наверняка уже заметили и через пару часов подберут доблестные бакранские стражи. 

Ричард, наверное, расслышал усталую скуку в его голосе и вскинулся.

— Неужели вам не страшно?! Мы же не знаем, что ждёт нас впереди! Какими они окажутся, эти бакраны...

Рокэ молча обвязал верёвку вокруг его пояса. В одном предложении было не рассказать о том, что Рокэ уже пытался убить себя своими — и чужими руками, и это ровным счётом ничего не изменило… Но солнце уже косо, вкрадчиво ложилось повыше их голов. Стоило поторопиться, благо, ползти им почти не приходилось — все больше шли, как по крутым ступеням, сглаженным ветром или ощетиненным давним обвалом. Воздух был светел и чист, видно было дальше и лучше, чем в пыльноватой бедной степи, и смотреть было на что — лимонно-жёлтая земля лежала в узкой чаше под каблуками Рокэ; ломкая и сияющая, почти прозрачная, как пластина карамели, _опусти руки и зачерпни сладости,_. Зазевавшегося Ричарда Рокэ притёр плечом к неровной горной стене — сам взбирался по внешнему краю. 

Узкий каменный карниз, по которому они карабкались, постепенно расширился, превратился в выглаженную ветром площадку, неровно втиснутую меж двух почти отвесных склонов, где они остановились перевести дух.

— Отец говорил, что ядовитый плющ и комары это вроде как тоже опыт, и если ты не можешь вынести их, на охоту можно даже не выступать. Я всегда думал, что это всё было очередным наставлением, знаете, в форме метафоры. Но, наверное, и правда он говорил только о комарах, — Ричард шлёпнул себя по шее и мрачно посмотрел на ярко-красное пятнышко, расплывшееся по коже, и на мгновение на лицо его набежала тень — он скучал по отцу и любил его, и в глубине души понимал, что Эгмонт с его северной честью и добродетельным наставлением на все случаи жизни никак бы не одобрил Ричарда-и-Рокэ.

Рокэ медленно отхлебнул из фляги

Интересно, какой добродетелью прикрывался Эгмонт, когда пытался убить его чужими руками? Руками той, которую Рокэ любил? Кому Эгмонт молился, уповая на прощение, пока Рокэ заново учился ходить? Пока слабая, новая кожа лопалась на его спине, и лежать он мог только на животе и только после сакотты, которую он грыз, лишь бы не орать? пока всё вокруг превращалось в единый кровавый сгусток, сквозь который Рокэ чувствовал чужие руки — перед ними он был слабее, чем новорождённый котёнок, и терпел чужие, отвратительно сочувственные голоса, которые заглушал собственными приказами самому себе — ешь, испражняйся, спи, выздоравливай и вставай. Вставай. _Вставай_.

— Ваш отец умел вдохновлять, — помолчав, произнёс Рокэ и откинул со лба влажные волосы. 

На притупленных вершинах лениво курились облака, и солнце, светившее через них с трудом, лишало всё теней — природа застыла, точно мотылёк в янтаре. Они карабкались выше, но воздух, вопреки ожиданию, становился теплее. Становился душным, — влажным, словно мокрота в больных легких. Бок о бок идти было невозможно, — их общая тень на скале разделилась на две, и Ричард вырвался вперед, насколько позволила туго натянутая между ними верёвка. 

Ветер совершенно стих, будто пойманный в перекрестье прицела. Птицы взвились в небо, обложенное чёрными донжонами туч; забились от ужаса, и Рокэ обернулся.

Гроза шла на них со спины. Здесь, на высоте, в несомкнутой по чистой случайности каменной ладони, по которой они поднимались всё выше, она казалась гораздо страшнее, чем была в лагере, а Рокэ, упоённый мыслями о собственном бессмертии, совсем не придал ей значения.

Темнело. Время ночи ещё не пришло — но пришло время дождя.

***

Однажды в детстве он был свидетелем грома, который гремел без перерыва почти двадцать минут. Кажется, короткий срок, но для Рокэ он показался почти вечностью — заикаться он не начал только чудом. Сейчас было хуже. Грохот ошеломлял, нарастая, пока не занял собой весь мир, так, что даже видеть было невозможно и _нечего_ — вокруг был только этот грохот, насилующий слух, и плети ледяного дождя, и ослепительные вспышки рассвирепевшего от их самонадеянности неба.

Рокэ выругался, но мстительный порыв ветра затолкал богохульство ему в глотку, заставив распластаться на скале. Через неё Рокэ ощущал гулкую вибрацию камня, куда снова и снова били молнии — сухой острой волной звук прошёл сквозь него, вызвал механические слёзы раздражения на глазах, отдался в костях, в сердце, солнечном сплетении; вышел через стопы и растворился в земле. Рокэ хотел бы не смотреть, но не смотреть было нельзя — вокруг была смерть. Чистое, беспримесное природное безумие, совершенное в своей ярости, зрение — вновь, как тогда, в степи — обострилось так чётко, что Рокэ увидел крошечные, промытые ветром и временем бороздки, усеивающие скалу, — и удивительно гладкий и свежий скол внутри, где в камень ударило молнией. 

Он цеплялся за этот скол взглядом, будто за свою последнюю надежду, пока твёрдая земля под его ногами шла трещинами, пока Рокэ медленно завалился назад, рыча от напряжения, ломая ногти — чудом успев схватиться за еле державшийся скальный выступ. Ноги болтались над пропастью в поисках опоры, которой не было. Скользкий ледяной камень холодил тело до самого сердца, и чёрная от сгустившийся, ощутимой грозовой тьмы вода заливала оскаленный рот. 

Всё, на что его хватило — это потянуться свободной ладонью, в которой скользил мокрый кинжал, и вслепую перерезать туго натянутую верёвку.

На мгновение всё вокруг замерло, словно буря расправляла плечи, набирала воздуха перед финальным актом, чтобы потом сняться с этих хрупких гор и перебраться ближе к лагерю, так неосмотрительно оставленному ими — и в это мгновение тишины Рокэ чудом услышал полный муки крик Ричарда. 

Честное слово — Рокэ бы отпустил руки: он уже умирал, он помнил, как это просто, но от мысли о том, что он опять очнётся в лагере, а Ричард окажется чужим, недобрым незнакомцем, что снова бросит ему в лицо «как вы посмели приговорить Оскара! Как вы посмели повесить барсов!» Рокэ зарычал. 

Ярость придала сил. Ужас за другого, изрядно забытый, разогрел кровь. Он подтянулся, пропоров кожу на животе и не обратив на это внимания, вонзил каблуки в каменную мякоть горы — обломок под его пальцами смертоносно шатнулся, но тут же укрепился, будто помогая, словно его непутёвый оруженосец протянул ему руку помощи. 

Рокэ забрался на тонкую каменную черту — всё, что осталось от той площадки, — и увидел, что опоздал. 

Ричард как раз спускался за ним, чтобы помочь, когда Рокэ перерезал верёвку, и упал, запнувшись, когда связующая их нить ослабла… Сейчас Ричард сидел, скорчившись, и держался за вывернутую под странным углом правую руку. Кровь из вспоротой каменной шрапнелью раны на лбу, розовая от дождя, заливала правую половину лица. Но глаза были широко распахнуты. Крови он не замечал. 

«Он думает, что я рухнул в пропасть. Что я упал из-за него, потому что ему вздумалось потащить меня в горы, и в том, что я погиб, виноват он», и прежде, чем всё полетело в Закат, Рокэ успел сделать к Ричарду только один шаг — гора, что приняла их так недружелюбно, дрогнула, точно невидимые лиловоглазые Твари легонько подтолкнули её изнутри, примериваясь… 

Но сила шла не от них. Источником был Ричард. 

Атональное гудение текло сквозь землю, начинаясь там, где Ричард неподвижно сидел в луже розовой воды. Его тень, казалось, бесновалась на камнях — только она была неподвижна, это гора умирала, корчась в агонии, упав на колени, будто ей отсекли голову — мимо Рокэ пролетели циклопические камни во льду, кажется, с самой её вершины — вот соседний утёс, размером напомнивший борт «Императрикс», за секунду рассыпался в пыль. Разрозненные осколки перемешались с клочьями коры и перемолотыми в пыль корнями невинных вишен, ещё недавно смирно росших на скате.

Эхо рождения мира, шедшее тысячи лет, наконец явилось, чтобы потрясти жалкое человеческое сознание — шум нарастал постепенно, повышаясь до воя. Стонала сама земля, чей сын творил с ней такое, выкручивал, выламывал её кости и жилы — сам не ведая того, что творит, — пока не достиг высшей точки. Рокэ прикрыл ладонями уши и открыл рот, солёный от крови, — инстинкт, крепко вбитый в него артиллеристом Вейзелем,— и осторожно ступил на тонкую каменную перемычку, отделявшую его от Ричарда, от мальчика с разорванным лицом и сломанной рукой, который, кажется, сейчас собирался отправить к кошкам весь Золотой Пояс Сагранны. 

Рокот, достигнув кульминации, постепенно затих до шороха пустой семенной коробки, на которую наступаешь сапогом, а после затих совсем, оставив после себя только деликатный тоненький звон — будто кто-то мягко тронул серебряным ножом бокал алатского хрусталя, спрашивая позволения говорить. 

«Наконец-то оглушило», — подумал Рокэ, не слышавший ещё звука прекраснее, чем эта звенящая тишина, улыбнувшись от облегчения, и уже увереннее ступил на выгнутую горбом землю. Мир кончался вокруг него в полнейшей тишине. Кто-то другой бы обезумел от этого страшного контраста — беззвучно стирающихся в пыль скал, бездны, тихо слизнувшей утлый каменный «мостик», едва Рокэ успел с него спрыгнуть; валуна, деликатно взметнувшего волосы на виске и начавшего бесшумную каменную лавину где-то под ним, — кто-то другой — не Рокэ. 

Во вспышках молний он внимательно искал последние островки ещё твердой земли, и шёл к своей цели, не отвлекаясь более ни на что — может быть, это его и спасло.

***

На ощупь Ричард был горячий, горячий, как печка, как умирающий от тифа. Ладонь, которую он положил на плечо Ричарда, зудела, будто Рокэ засунул ее в муравьиную кучу, и ему захотелось отнять руку — но он стерпел. Рокэ много терпел ради него — как больше ни для кого. Отвращение всего лишь скрывало ужас перед неизведанным, перед тем, что Рокэ не хотел видеть, и чему всё же стал свидетелем; всем, против чего бунтовало его холодное рациональное начало, выброшенное в это растягивающееся безвременье.

Мелкие пятна крови деликатно усеивали его рубашку похожими на девичий румянец пятнышками. На губах надулся и лопнул розовый пузырёк слюны. Длинная вспухающая царапина почти вертикально вспорола его лицо, чудом миновав глаз; разорвала уголок рта. Его невидящий взгляд был доверху наполнен страхом и печалью — Ричард напомнил Рокэ лису, которую ему как-то подняли в Придде. Рокэ встретился с ней глазами перед тем, как послать в _её_ глаз пулю — и нашёл там не безумие или ярость, но бесконечную усталость вымотанного до предела своих возможностей существа. 

И ощутил нечто похожее на стыд.

Поэтому сейчас он опустился на колени рядом с Ричардом — в эпицентре ужаса, уже утихшего, но не уснувшего ещё до конца, и раздвинул его порванные губы. Осторожно прошёлся по зубам, покачал острый клычок, чуть зашатавшийся в десне — ничего, врастёт, а вот лоб и рот надо будет зашивать, — и произнёс, поймав его лицо в ладони:

— Хватит, — не слыша своего голоса, не веря, что это сработает, не надеясь на то, что они выберутся отсюда живыми, но на мир вдруг опустилась совершенная тишина. 

Она пахла взвесью из пыли и воды, кровью птиц, зашибленных камнями, и _их_ кровью, их потом, и означала конец грозы и, что важнее — конец гнета чужой скалокрушительной воли.

Рокэ рискнул осмотреться, рассеянно поглаживая сломанную руку Ричарда, выгнутую даже с некоторым изяществом (капля крови на неловко вывернутой кисти скатилась от запястья до кончика указательного пальца, задержалась на овальном ногте, набухла и, помедлив, неохотно и тяжело упала на твёрдую, чистую землю) — их зажало на покатой площадке, устоявшей под напором гнева его оруженосца. Горную крепь по соседству потрепало куда основательнее: так некстати кровь Повелителя всё-таки спасла Ричарда, даже если он совершенно не осознавал, где находится. 

Спасла их обоих. 

Робко капнуло с обломка скалы, которая когда-то была высокой сопкой, курившейся туманом, и за минуту оказалась низвергнута до смирного холмика. Выломанные деревья удивлённо расправляли бледные корни в умытую небесную синь.

«Славно прогулялись», — подумал Рокэ. И не смог сдержать ухмылки. Воистину, Создатель, как и Рокэ, обладал дрянным чувством юмора.

***

Он совсем отвык от женщин. Армия сбросила в Тронко всё лишнее, но от шлюх было никуда не деться, любая на войне на миг может стать чьей-то королевой, но Рокэ они избегали, да и ему сначала было не до них — а после он нашёл для себя нечто куда более ценное.

Женские ручки — тёплые, осторожные, шершавые не от меча, а от честной работы — осторожно коснулись его живота, заканчивая перевязку. Рокэ прищурился. У неё было плоское, совершенно круглое лицо, раскосые глаза с влажным блеском зрачков и обветренная кожа. Она была совсем маленькая — едва доставала ему до плеча. Она была самой красивой женщиной, которую он видел в своей жизни. 

Затянув бинт, она отступила от него на шаг. Помедлив, вдруг с отчаянной лихостью тряхнула волосами, густыми волнами падавшими до колен, и неуклюже, как мальчишка, стянула через голову тунику.

Рокэ присвистнул. 

Тело её до ключиц было покрыто прихотливой татуировкой — чёрные козлы с рогами, вившимися вокруг сосков, охристо-красные пчёлы, светлые птицы — столь искусно выбитой между острых девичьих грудок, что становилось даже стыдно за собственную белую, как червь, кожу. Она взяла его ладони в свои и провела ими вверх по своему телу: по завиткам тёмной, нежной поросли под пупком, по тонкой талии, какая бывает только у нерожавших, и положила его ладони на грудь, полную бессловесного голода. Её узкие глаза влажно сияли от любви — но не к Рокэ. А имело ли это значение? 

У Рокэ давно не было женщины. Он подумал — завалить бы её тут. Взять бы её, пахнущую тёплой шерстью, кислым молоком и пылью, притиснув к стене. Кончить в её горячее гостеприимное лоно — чтобы больше никогда не встретить… 

Под ногтем, накрывшим упругий сосок, осталось крошечное алое пятнышко — осталось, когда Рокэ зашивал своего мальчишку, с кем не сравнится даже самая совершенная женщина во всех известных ему Землях. Рокэ мягко отнял руки: 

— Значит, ты та вдова, которая должна возлечь с незнакомцем и зачать от него? — спросил Рокэ скорее у себя, чем у девушки, и покачал головой. — Извини, милая. Найдёшь себе кого-нибудь получше. Правда, здесь я не принесу тебе пользы.

Она кивнула, будто поняла, споро натянула на себя тунику. Улыбнулась — словно извиняясь. 

Рокэ указал на себя и галантно поклонился:

— Рокэ.

Она с любопытством наклонила голову, а потом засияла:

— Тамарра.

Даже голос у неё был низкий и волнующий — Рокэ от души позавидовал незнакомцу, который, вне всяких сомнений, однажды явится в эту деревеньку, зажатую меж пыльных гор, и подал ей руку:

— Ваш гостеприимный народ ждёт нас. Извольте?

Бакраны, конечно, не очень хорошо понимали, что делать с теми, кого они подобрали среди каменных обломков — с окровавленными чужаками, один из которых, молчаливый и словно бы бесноватый, чуть не стёр их деревню с лица земли, а другой, улыбчивый и весьма учтивый, оказался третьим по значимости лицом в государстве, что годами равнодушно наблюдало, как барсы всё дальше теснят их в горы. 

На всякий случай они дали им воды, чтобы промыть раны. А после накрыли стол. 

У приземистой хижины, окружённой козлиными черепами, стоял открытый очаг — с которого уже соблазнительно тянуло готовящимся козлёнком: в знак особой исключительности случая староста деревни самолично следил за огнём — но больше за Рокэ. Сосновые ветки шипели, смолисто потрескивали. Пахло вязким ароматным дымом и сгоревшей хвоей. Парило. 

Умытое грозой небо невинно сияло, готовясь к долгому закату. 

Премудрая Гарра, как она представилась Рокэ на чистейшем талиг, древняя старуха, служившая в деревне местным Сильвестром, села на лавку напротив Рокэ. Её желтоватое сухое лицо, растянутое в улыбке, напомнило ему фонари из сухой тыквы, какими развлекаются детишки в Придде по осени, — выдолбленные так, чтобы поставленная внутрь свеча бросала наружу отсвет в виде жутковатой ухмылки. Глаза старухи сверкали теми же огоньками.

Тамарра, как ни в чём не бывало усевшаяся на циновку рядом с ней, грызла черешню со скорбным достоинством императрицы Алисы в ссылке и непостижимо выплёвывала косточки в сомкнутый кулак, изредка посылала Рокэ одобрительные улыбки. 

Поредевшая горная гряда нависала над их столом, где Тамарра успела расставить блюда с горячими лепёшками, истекающими маслом, кашу, глиняные кувшины с молоком и мёдом. Мёд, пересыпанный горными травками, отдавался на языке ясной нотой перца, сливок и чем-то солоноватым — похожим на кровь. Рокэ задумчиво облизнулся — он мог бы к нему и пристраститься. 

Старейшина, дождавшийся, пока Рокэ смочит губы, явно почувствовал себя увереннее и сел рядом с Ричардом, на которого Рокэ старался не смотреть. 

— Наши дети учатся ездить верхом раньше, чем начинают ходить. Мой отец брал меня на ту скалу, — он кивком указал куда-то за спину Рокэ. — А теперь там только остов.

Гора, медленно разъедаемая эрозией, стояла бы еще тысячи лет. Перестояла бы смену Круга, горных козлов, обвешанных пороховыми бочонками — Рокэ вспомнил, как они веселились с Лионелем, продумывая линию атаки на Барсовы врата, но капля крови и испуг — всё, что потребовалось, чтобы мальчишка стер ее в порошок.

— Это ненадолго, — доверительно сообщил ему Рокэ. — Завтра она вернётся.

Гарра достала курительную трубку — последнюю такую Рокэ видел в детстве, у моряка из Фельпа, — и бросила что-то Тамарре на местном певучем наречии: та вскинулась и завозилась с огнивом. 

— А ваш бог велит вдовам, не зачавшим от мужа, ложиться под всех встреченных чужаков?— поинтересовался Рокэ.

— Лишь под тех, что люб, — Гарра выпустила изо рта клуб дыма и спросила его напрямик. — Что тебе нужно? 

Рокэ обмакнул лепёшку в кислую простоквашу. Глиняное дно чаши чуть сдвинулось по каменной столешнице, тонко скрипнув — как бывает, если провести ногтем по стеклу. Рокэ поморщился: всегда не выносил этого звука, но Ричард всё так же безучастно изучал узор царапинок на блюде перед собой. Выглядел он будто морская раковина посреди пшеничного поля — _совершенно не на своём месте._

Сломанный локоть правой руки Рокэ вложил в лубок. Зашил рану — как сумел, шерстяными чёрными нитками, и теперь лицо Ричарда больше напоминало карту поля боя: вспухший рубец шёл от лба до губ, вдоль нежной, в персиковом пушке, щеки, где круглилась тёплая ямочка, когда он улыбался. 

«Теперь он, наверное, ещё нескоро улыбнётся», — подумал Рокэ. 

Если бы только Рокэ сказал ему о том, что смерть в этом дне ему не страшна… Если бы Ричард не испугался за его жизнь, если бы не упал и не расшибся, если бы не напоил своей ужасной, своей прекрасной божественной кровью местные камни, если бы… Если бы. 

— Пожалуй, с год назад я бы попросил вашей военной помощи, — Рокэ закинул в рот кусок козьего сыра, крепкого и горького, как слеза, задумчиво прожевал. — Вчера — пришёл бы с юношей, которому очень понравились ваши сказки, чтобы спросить, как мне снять это проклятие.

Он подумал и уточнил:

— Хотя бы проклятие этого вечного дня. С другими своими проклятиями я справляюсь самостоятельно. Теперь я спрашиваю — можно ли исцелить моего спутника? Исцелить и оставить память? 

Гарра вытащила изо рта трубку и пожевала губами.

— Нельзя исцелить того, кто не болен. Это древняя магия, магия крови, и она будет с ним, пока кто-то из вас не умрёт.

— При чём тут я? — резко спросил Рокэ.

Гарра резко хохотнула, словно каркнула:

— Ты, Ракан, сидишь рядом с Повелителем над Камнями и спрашиваешь, при чём тут ты?

— Я не Ракан, — сказал Рокэ ровно. 

— Может и так, — легко согласилась Гарра и ткнула трубкой в Ричарда.

— Но только не для этого мальчика. Для него ты — Ракан, даже если нет в тебе той силы. Он — твой. 

Рокэ стиснул пальцы. Кошки подери, если эти слова не заставляли его сердце гнать кровь быстрее, так, как не заставляла ни одна женщина, ни одна охота. Ни одна война. 

— Не вини себя. Эта древняя магия пробудилась бы, хочешь ты того или нет. Это она могла обрушить гору, чтобы подтолкнуть твоего мальчика и заставить его поверить.

Бездушный, как каменный идол, Ричард всё так же угрюмо смотрел на приносимые в жертву кусочки, которые подкладывала ему Тамарра, и молчал — такой же холодный, как остывающая перед ним козлятина. 

— Мы слышали об этом проклятии вечного дня, — Гарра кивнула. — Но оно не нашего бога. Оно не наше — и не твоё, что бы ты ни думал. Оно — его. 

Тамарра тихо взяла Ричарда за здоровую, левую руку и потянула за собой — прочь от стола, к той хижине, где была готова отдаться Рокэ всего час назад… Ричард равнодушно пошёл за ней — и в глиняной чаше с мёдом, которую Рокэ с силой опустил на стол, зазмеилась трещина. 

— Не ерошься, — веско сказала Гарра. — Она только ещё раз промоет его раны крапивой. 

Рокэ расслабил побелевшие пальцы, сведённые судорогой. Коснулся фамильного перстня, на мгновение задержавшись на гранях — он всегда снимал его перед тем, как растянуть Ричарда, чтобы ненароком не коснуться его сапфиром, глупое суеверие, его личное, и бросил его на стол перед Гаррой — в уплату за разбитую чашу. Бросил — и тут же вспомнил, что перстень на следующий день снова окажется у него на пальце. Досадливо поморщился, но не просить же обратно, тем более что Гарра не стала отказываться, а прибрала его в рукав.

— Не тревожься, мой господин, — Гарра ловко перекинула мундштук из одного уголка рта в другой и ощерилась, похожая на хищную ящерицу. — Твой перстень к тебе не вернётся. 

Рокэ ей поверил.

***

— Если бы ты знал, что с ним произойдёт, — шепнула она напоследок. — Поступил бы так же?

_Даже если бы знал, чем для Ричарда окончится этот страшный день, — разбудил бы его? Любил бы его, не чувствуя за собой вины?_

Рокэ подумал о том, как Ричард точил клинок шпаги, отказываясь поднимать голову и встретиться с ним взглядом. Об их истории, о мести, о дурной крови, о капризном и вздорном характере, об их будущем — которого, конечно же, не будет.

И не ответил ей.

Гарра, древняя, безумная, мудрая старуха, чей козлиный бог шептал истины ей на ухо, поняла его и без слов.

***

Тамарра и её ездовой козёл — дивное, дивное животное! — восхищённо прицокнул Рокэ, — помогли им спуститься другим, более пологим склоном, почти не пострадавшим от мощи Ричарда Окделла. Рокэ оглянулся — в сгущавшихся сумерках он видел её хрупкую фигурку с поднятой ладонью, светлое пятно туники и длинную чёрную косу — отсюда больше напоминавшую ниточку (Рокэ даже пожалел, что отстриг собственную, «в руку толщиной», как однажды прошептал Ричард, попросив и получив разрешение взвесить её в ладонях).

Шли не торопясь, широким кругом обходя изрытые чудовищными воронками горные склоны, и скоро спустились к приветственному ржанию Моро, почуявшему хозяина, — перед подъёмом Рокэ не стал его стреноживать, и сейчас в груди плеснуло явным облегчением. Сона молчала, но Ричард прижался к ней, как к матери прижимается её дитя, и она терпеливо стояла, опустив голову ему на плечо. 

Рокэ обхватил ладонями его изуродованное, равнодушное лицо: веснушчатая кожа запеклась коркой наново натёкшей со лба крови, и под ней вспухал рубец, будто внутренний огонь в Ричарде пустил трещину по фарфоровой маске. Рокэ не мог смотреть на эти раны и не мог не смотреть. Они принадлежали ему. Он всё равно что нанёс их своей рукой, позволив Ричарду потащить его в горы…

От Ричарда нехорошо пахло — горькими отравами, свежей кровью, сладковатым душком лихорадки, несвежим потом — так пахло когда-то от Рубена; веяло лихорадочным теплом, точно от медной безделушки, забытой слишком близко к камину. Рокэ вздохнул. Даже ненависть была бы лучше, чем это равнодушие. Поэтому Рокэ сказал единственное, что пришло ему на ум: 

— Ричард, я всё это время вас обманывал. Я знаю, как нам вернуться к привычному течению времени. Я…

«Я причиняю боль из лучших побуждений, отец. Всё, как ты завещал, — подумал Рокэ. — Прекрасно, что тебя больше нет, и так жаль, что тебя больше нет».

— Я узнал это давным-давно.

Прозрачные глаза в чёрных густейших ресницах, злые, дикие и холодные глаза, как всё надорское, глаза Эгмонта, но строже, — прояснялись с каждым словом Рокэ. 

— В-вы ч-ч… — Ричард попытался заговорить и сам испугался своего голоса, и тогда Рокэ сжал его сломанную руку, на мгновение снова ощутив вспышку его огненной боли как свою, и прошипел:

— Не сметь заикаться!

— А то что? — спросил Ричард звонко и, слава всем богам, существующим и несуществующим, совершенно чисто. — Бросите меня тут? Я и так уже подпорченный, куда уж...

— Жалость к себе простительна только у женщин, детей и стариков. Вы ребёнок? Вы женщина, Ричард?

— А вы? — Ричард стряхнул с себя его руки и отшатнулся — Рокэ отпустил его по своей воле; Ричард ещё не знал, что Рокэ всегда держался крепко за то, что считал своим, — одухотворённый гневом мученика с догальтарской иконы. Рокэ еле удержался, чтобы не рассмеяться — в его словах была правда. Ричард своим звериным чутьём учуял его жалость к самому себе, то, как он холил её и лелеял, — и щёлкнул в ответ клычками. Волчонок. 

Через его плечо раскрасневшийся от злости Ричард увидел горы и замер, распахнув глаза — впервые _понял_ , что сотворил.

— Это что, я?.. Меня сейчас вывернет, — прохрипел Ричард. Пошатываясь, опёрся о Сону и нащупал здоровой рукой флягу, притороченную к луке седла, отвинтил крышку зубами и жадно влил в себя вина. 

— Это всё ваша вина, — не зная того, он повторил слова Феншо — всем своим существом веря, что это правда. Этот непредъявленный счёт, возможно, теперь всегда будет стоять между ними стеной, понял Рокэ.

Понял — и принял.

— Вы знали, что это всё бесполезно. И наш поход в горы был зря, — Ричард с ожесточением взмахнул флягой, описав в воздухе винную дугу и не обратив на это никакого внимания. — Вы не верите мне, вы… не поверили мне, потому что… никогда, никогда не считали меня равным себе — и даже не можете подумать, что я стану таким! 

— А я должен так думать? — Рокэ разозлился от того, что Ричард был прав. — Вы разве сделали что-то, чтобы заслужить моё уважение?

Ричард рвано вздохнул. По щеке покатилась слезинка и ожгла разбитые, измученные стежками губы — больно, наверное, потому что за ней поползла другая. Ричард шмыгнул носом и яростно проморгался, и уже спокойным, крепким баском закончил:

— Я ради вас превратил в пыль горы. Я боялся, что вы упадёте, боялся больше, чем боялся упасть сам. А вы не доверяете мне... Ну так и я не доверяю вам. 

Аккуратно обошёл Рокэ, как нечто неживое, неодушевлённое, _скалу_ — хотя скалы ему теперь, наверное, не было нужды обходить — подвинутся сами, и взгромоздился на Сону с левой, здоровой стороны. Тяжело покачнувшись, осел в седле, вяло перебирая повод.

Он не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, следует ли за ним Рокэ.

***

Постепенно Рокэ начал привыкать к темноте. Ночь разделилась из сплошного тёмного пятна на составные, многообразно серые и сизые тона. Лицом Рокэ ощущал тёплую сырость, мягко осевшую на бровях и ресницах, — шли в тумане, по мраку, что был лишён цвета. Вдоль холодно звенящей реки идти было легко, хотя Ричард ворочался в седле, когда не удавалось пригасить болезненную отдачу в сломанной руке.

Он не произнёс ни слова с тех пор, как они выехали обратно.

Когда туман распался на отдельные несобранные пряди, точно конская грива, они пришпорили лошадей, прогоняя из лёгких застоявшийся туманный дух. Тёплый ветер ощутимо, будто горстями песка, хлестал по лицу, и земля то приближалась к копытами, то чуть удалялась — быстрее, быстрее, быстрее. Лагерь они почуяли до того, как увидели: дымный чад, оружейное масло, душок кислятины и человеческих испражнений, сладкую ноту свежего хлеба и слабого пива; лейтмотив пороха. Небрежная записка, которую он передал Лионелю, уже исчезла — и Рокэ и Ричард считались пропавшими без вести: загадочно исчезнувшими глубокой ночью так, что никто не заметил.

«Как бы не пристрелили нас ненароком, — Рокэ осадил назад. — Досадно было бы выжить в устроенном Ричардом Закате и умереть от посланной в суматохе пули обходчика — которого я сам же и назначил, кстати. Кто же там сегодня?»

Сона, безупречно повинуясь слабому посылу своего седока, мягко выехала вперёд, игриво скользнув хвостом по морде присмиревшего Моро. Ричард оказался так близко, что Рокэ был виден даже ясный белый бинтовой след над запыленным воротником — там, где плотная повязка захлёстывала шею. Он всё так же не повернулся к Рокэ, не сказал ему ни слова — лишь старался идти так, чтобы заслонить его собой. Рокэ вздёрнул брови и улыбнулся мне — какой же Окделл был дурак. Но ты, Росио, повёлся на него? Так кто же тут по-настоящему дурак?

Рокэ никогда не умел просить прощения — поэтому посылал бывшей возлюбленной драгоценные камни. Поэтому — покупал никому не нужную надорскую шерсть. Поэтому — взял обузу на площади Святого Фабиана. Поэтому — сказал:

— Сегодня на совете, сделайте милость, оставьте стены в покое. 

Ричард обернулся — гнев, обида и чувство осторожного ликования боролись на лице у него так явно, что Рокэ невольно залюбовался. Рокэ соскучился по нему — такому, не сыну Эгмонта, не выкормышу надорской стервы, не Повелителю скал, и добавил, спешившись: 

— Если вы хотите спасти бирисских детей, у вас будет шанс уговорить офицеров. Продумывайте слова с умом, а не как обычно, Ричард.

Ричард восторженно кивнул. 

— Переоденьтесь только, — добавил Рокэ. — Вид у вас, как у загнанного волками оленя.

— Загнанный олень там буду не я, — откликнулся Ричард повеселевшим голосом уже изживаемой обиды — гнев его всегда был глубок, но не долог — и приподнял в улыбке одну сторону рта. — Этот олень _больше_ не я.

Рокэ сложил ладонь ковшиком, наклонился, чтобы зачерпнуть речной воды, умылся, лязгнув зубами от какого-то внезапного, неожиданного холода, заломившего скулы. Лагерная суета — крики, бряцанье, нестройные команды с плаца и фальшивые песни — не имела для них никакого значения. Они были вне её, вне времени настолько, что даже свет того, _вчерашнего_ солнца не касался их. Рокэ понял, что выбираться отсюда им придётся вдвоём, потому что Ричард не оставит его одного. 

И Рокэ не мог не улыбнуться ему в ответ — кошки задери, но этот нелепый и опасный мальчишка заразил его своей нелепой верой.

***

— Что, долгий денёк, Рокэ?

— Ты даже не представляешь, — Рокэ отхлебнул вина и с удовольствием вытянул ноги, развалясь в кресле. — Ты даже _не представляешь_ , Нель.

— Отпусти юного Окделла, Рокэ. Ему лучше пойти где-нибудь побаюкать свои раны, спрятавшись от всех, чтобы не подрывать боевой дух солдат.

Лионель мягко взмахнул руками, будто готовился сорвать с себя шляпу перед знатной особой, но у Ричарда возникли другие ассоциации: он набычился и выдвинул вперёд нижнюю челюсть. 

«Так, так, — подумал Рокэ. — Так я и думал».

Ричард замер в центре палатки, крепко сжимая подол в здоровой руке. На отмытом лице рубец проступил ещё чётче — окружённый уродливыми кровоподтёками, будто неведомая сила на мгновение яростно задрала и сдавила его лицо. Свежая рубашка собралась неловкими складками там, где он пропустил перевязку. 

Рокэ понимал недоверие своих людей: зрелище его оруженосец воистину представлял жалкое. 

— Окделл останется. Весь наш совет и наше решение будет непосредственно зависеть от него, — раздельно произнёс Рокэ, — мягко, весело даже, мол, то-то я вам задачку задал, друзья, но никто не смеялся. Бонифаций быстро взглянул на Рокэ, но не проронил ни слова, стиснул пальцы над обильным животом и слушал изо всех сил, даже пухлые щёки, кажется, подтянулись.

— Монсеньор, он же малец совсем, — с тёплым недоумением поинтересовался Шеманталь. В его маленьких проницательных глазках плеснулось сомнение: ему отчаянно не нравился план захвата Барсовых врат, но ещё больше ему не нравилось то, что Ричард был здесь. 

— Господа, господа. Поверьте. Он может вас удивить. Меня удивил.

— Это поэтому он выглядит как будто попытался обчистить карманы Альмейды? — Дьегаррон здесь единственный смотрел на Ричарда с сочувствием — говорила собственная рана, полученная в короткой стычке с барсами — так давно; так недавно.

— Недальновидные не слушают, — вставил Бонифаций, всегда относившийся к Ричарду с необъяснимой симпатией — Рокэ подозревал, частично в ответе были его поредевшие винные запасы. — Гордые на блюдах понесут непокорные свои головы. Пусть чадо молвит.

— Мой эр велел мне хорошо подумать, что я скажу вам, монсеньоры, — воспользовался его поддержкой Ричард. Стежки у губ натягивались каждый раз, как ему приходилось говорить, но он ничем не выдавал боль. — Однако я не так ловок со словами, как эр Лионель. Меня приучали доказывать поступки делом.

Савиньяк нахмурился, но Вейзель смотрел на Ричарда с одобрением.

— Эр Рокэ, одолжите ваш кинжал, пожалуйста… Без крови я пока не могу... менять природу, — признался Ричард слегка застенчиво.

— Без крови даже я не могу ничего менять, — Рокэ вспомнил о сотнях убитых своими или чужими руками и, держа за лезвие, протянул Ричарду кинжал — тот самый, что прижимал к его губам, раскрытым на вдохе. 

— Вы молоды. Вы научитесь. Или, наоборот, войдете во вкус... А я пойду отолью, пожалуй, — беззаботно объявил Рокэ и встал под пристальными взглядами всех собравшихся: благо, свечей пажи натаскали достаточно, и светло в палатке было как днём. Вейзель сложил руки на груди и единственный улыбался довольно, но Рокэ не успел понять, что означала эта странная улыбка.

— Вручил Окделлу оружие и оставляешь его с нами наедине. Задумал от нас избавиться, Росио? — посмеиваясь, спросил Дьегаррон — но глаза его не смеялись, о нет: в них был напряжённый вопрос. Рокэ еле заметно кивнул ему, и Дьегаррон гладко завершил: — Давненько я не скручивал в бараний рог непослушных щенят. 

Шеманталь шумно отхлебнул вина и удовлетворённо крякнул, словно его в целом мире интересовала только лоза, отдавшая плоды для его глотка. 

— Маркиз, если вы не справитесь с одним мальчишкой, я, пожалуй, решу, я взял на войну не тех людей, — сокрушаясь, сказал Рокэ. «Или тех?» — губы тронула улыбка, но Лионель, загнанный в угол, стиснул зубы так, что затвердели скулы. 

На совете воцарилась тишина: столь совершенная, что, пожалуй, если бы так тихо было тогда, _вчера_ , когда Ричард подслушивал их планы, прорезав дыру и спрятавшись за винным сундуком, его бы с потрохами сдал бешеный стук сердца. Бонифаций против обыкновения молчал — лишь подался вперёд в своём кресле. 

— Я прошу слова, — произнёс Ричард ясно и чётко, и сейчас даже грубая рана не мешала ему говорить. — В защиту долины Биры.

Он не смотрел на Рокэ. И это было правильно — теперь они все не смотрели на Рокэ, а смотрели на Ричарда, быть может, впервые действительно смотрели — и видели то же, что и старая Гарра. И потому они были готовы его слушать — потому что стоит выслушать человека, готового пролить кровь за свои слова. 

Впрочем, их внимание или невнимание не имело значения — Ричард бы всё равно заставил их слушать.

На этом Рокэ их покинул — напряжённых, будто волки, ходившие вокруг подраненной добычи. Плеснувший полог впустил его в яркий, ясный день — и Рокэ подумал: а вдруг в этот раз гроза пройдёт стороной... И ещё: Ричард был прав. Добычей там был вовсе не он.

Рокэ потянулся, услышав, как в палатке что-то рухнуло — вероятно, его шахматный столик стал жертвой Ричардовых чудес. Ему совершенно не хотелось видеть, что сейчас творилось там перед изумлёнными свидетелями. Рокэ слишком хорошо помнил горы и то, что Ричард от них оставил.

Он неторопливо спускался по пологому склону вниз, где лагерная суета была особенно оживлённой, и думал о том, что Ричард Окделл давно простил Рокэ его ложь и недомолвки. Свои сломанные кости и изуродованное лицо, — простил и, кажется, полюбил. 

«Он не мог выбрать более неподходящего объекта для своих чувств, — думал Рокэ. — Даже нежная Катари, белокурая сука, подошла бы ему больше».

Было душно — без грозы всё же не обойтись. Степная трава стелилась ему под ноги, стрекотали сверчки, и сухая земля в овражке с шелестом расходилась под лопатами там, где люди Феншо молча закапывали мертвецов. Феншо стоял рядом. Он теперь всегда стоял рядом и смотрел на повешенных — привыкнуть, что ли, пытался? — и не обернулся, хотя по тому, как мрачно его солдаты отдали честь, догадался, кто возник за его плечом. 

На мгновение возникла пауза — невольные могильщики замялись: приказ похоронить барсов исходил, конечно, от их генерала — но генерала завтра уже вздёрнут на свободном суку, а они останутся, и что будет с ними, один Алва знал.

— Продолжайте, — рявкнул Феншо.

Рядом с ними — загорелыми, крупными, с мышцами, бугрящимися под промокшими от пота рубахами, он казался маленьким. Человеком извне — мертвецом, жившим взаймы, и сам это знал.

Сытые вороны, недовольные тем, что им помешали пировать, тяжело снялись. Заюлила пила, и очередной барс упал на землю, подняв облачко пыли. Это был тот самый, с обожжённым лицом. Старая кровь лениво проступила на обритой голове, где выступающее из земли корневище содрало клок кожи — он повис на черепе, как повисает отслоившаяся штукатурка в заброшенном доме. 

Одним движением сапога Феншо скатил его в неглубокую могилу. 

— Значит вы воспользовались тем, что старшие офицеры заняты на совете, и решили посамовольничать… — протянул Рокэ в его напряжённую спину, выгнутую в мучительной и, конечно, гордой обиде на весь мир.

— Ну и что вы сделаете? Повесите меня? — бросил он, и Рокэ расхохотался. В тишине его смех, никем не поддержанный, прозвучал зловеще, наверное, поэтому Феншо наконец обернулся к нему. 

— Думаете, спилите деревья с барсами, и я вас на них не вздёрну? Хотите благородного расстрела, Феншо? — Рокэ спросил с любопытством, заглядывая в раньше срока мёртвое лицо Феншо — столь же густо красное, как у барса, которого сейчас споро закидывали белёсой землёй.

«Их могилы по росту будут одинаковы», — подумал Рокэ.

Феншо прицелился длинным пальцем с отполированным ногтем, точно хотел проткнуть весь благодушно колыхающийся, воняющий подсыхающей человечиной рядок:

— Я оставил вам прекрасное дерево, монсеньор. Очень удобно будет закинуть мою верёвку. 

— Это ведь очень страшно — умирать, — проникновенно сказал ему Рокэ, почти по-доброму. Не от слов, а от доброты Феншо затрясло. Он закусил губу, и Рокэ ещё с минуту понаслаждался его явно подступающей истерикой, прежде чем проронить:

— Как закончите с похоронами, будьте любезны написать мне рапорт о нарушении приказа Проэмперадора. Затем под конвоем вы немедленно вернётесь в Тронко, где предстанете перед военным трибуналом. Я буду настаивать на лишении вас генеральского звания. 

Феншо шумно вздохнул и отдал честь. Пальцы дрожали.

И пусть Ричард так и будет благодарно считать, что Рокэ пощадил его друга. Наверное, Рокэ правда его жалел — самую малость, как голодную шелудивую собачонку, но то было раньше, до того, как Феншо бросил Ричарда в бесконечном дне, пожелав ему остаться тут навсегда. Рокэ поспешил убраться подальше, чтобы не дай Создатель не видеть увлажнившихся глаз Феншо. Противно.

Феншо юн, глуп и думает, что сможет переиграть Рокэ — вернётся в столицу, и его светлогривый патрон снова выбьет ему генеральскую перевязь. Но этого никогда не будет. Феншо придётся убраться в Карлион, где он ещё несколько лет будет прозябать в местном худосочном гарнизоне, баюкая воспоминания о своей недолгой и яркой карьере, наливаясь тинтой и проигрывая в эруа последние гроши. И шею он непременно сломает и скоро — спьяну свалившись с лошади, и ни королева, ни её брат не ответят ни на одно его отчаянное письмо.

Но сейчас он благодарен Рокэ. 

«Так забавно», — подумал Рокэ, поворачиваясь к камышам. Феншо против воли благодарен ему за то, что Рокэ, как ему кажется, сохранил ему жизнь. Ричард благодарен Рокэ за то, что Рокэ смял его прежнюю жизнь, как листок бумаги, — и подарил ему лихорадку, что разгоралась сейчас в его крови. Небось Адгемар тоже будет ему благодарен, если узнает, кто спас его лисий зад от немедленной смерти под завалами Биры… 

— Подглядываешь? — негромко спросил Лионеля, не разворачиваясь: за эти годы он выучил поскрипывание его щегольских сапог по траве и паркету — едино, как мерный вдох-выдох собственной груди.

— Подумываю утопить тебя, по правде говоря. Ты бесконечная головная боль: утопить тебя и сбежать в Гаунау, счастливо пить пиво на свою пенсию героя и спать хотя бы по шесть часов в сутки.

Рокэ застегнул штаны и развернулся к нему, приглашающе разведя руки.

— Не буду тебя отговаривать, но ты пожалеешь об этом. Насколько я помню по нашим набегам на злачные местечки, от запаха пива тебя уже выворачивает наизнанку.

— Не рискну и по другой причине. Кто знает, вдруг из реки вылетят сотни разъярённых найери и моя мамаша в придачу и утянут меня следом. Я уже мало чему удивляюсь, честно говоря. Славный фокус, Росио, — Лионель попытался улыбнуться, но по его сжавшимся пальцам Рокэ всё понял. 

— Это не моих рук дело, ты же понимаешь — меня там не было, Нель. 

«Что же ты им показал, Дикон... Что же ты им показал...», — вертелось у него в голове, но это было уже не важно.

***

— Земля разошлась спиралью, — медленно произнёс Дьегаррон. — Чуть ли не на хорну в глубину… Совершенно бесшумно.

— Мать-перемать, — закончил Шеманталь. — Малец-то!.. — он осторожно постучал каблуком по ковру, словно боялся, что разверстая пропасть поглотит его без остатка. 

Обошлось.

— Ещё какие-нибудь сюрпризы? Может, ты желаешь запрячь ветер, чтобы мы приземлились во дворце казарона? — судя по тону вопроса, Вейзель бы не удивился утвердительному кивку Рокэ. 

Перед лицом чуда только Бонифаций остался совершенно безмятежен — и Рокэ в который раз подумал, что не ошибся в нём. 

— Ричард, подите к лекарю, перевяжитесь. Да, и пошлите за обедом — предчувствую, разговор будет долгим. 

Побелевший Ричард щитом выставил перед собой сломанную руку, неловко рдеющую алыми, крест-накрест, царапинами, набухающими кровью, но Рокэ на него уже не смотрел: стоило ковать железо, пока горячо, — и остальные не удостоили Ричарда и взглядом.

— В свете новых обстоятельств, господа, полагаю, будет нелишним пересмотреть наш план по взрыву долины Биры. 

— Этот лепет Окделла про «детей», вы серьёзно? Дети имеют свойство вырастать. Дети барсов вырастут даже быстрее, чтобы снова навалиться на Варасту, — Лионель раздражённо постучал пальцем по карте. 

— Они вырастут и расскажут о величии Талига, которому подчиняется сама природа. Кто знает, в перспективе жизни этих детей сыграют нам на руку, — ощетинился уязвленный, сентиментальный Вейзель, которому его плодовитая как крольчиха-жёнушка недавно принесла очередной приплод — и Рокэ почти полюбил её за это. 

— Адгемар не дурак. Если мы выставим Равиату ультиматум сразу после взрыва Биры, он быстро смекнёт, что Змеиное Око нам взорвать будет не так-то просто. 

— Другой грунт, да и не подберёмся просто так, — подтвердил Вейзель догадку Дьегаррона. 

— Но что порох, а что божественный гнев, без всякого пороха снёсший — или помиловавший… Это должно произвести впечатление на Кагету. 

— Твоё милосердие будет дорого нам стоить, — сухо обронил Лионель.

— Вовсе нет. Обезумевший Лис, который начнёт травить гоганнам сказки про живые скалы, что уничтожили его конницу, заставит их поразмышлять над тем, того ли они спонсируют.

— Милосердие — дар Создателев, — прогудел Бонифаций, мигом понявший, куда дует ветер — нет, действительно, надо будет подумать над тем, чтобы сменить Дорака этим, пожалуй, и похитрее него. — Устами отрока говорит Он, имеющий уши да услышит Его глас, имеющий глаза да увидит Его длань, а дураку хоть по лбу Ей тресни, и то не поможет.

— Кто мы, чтобы противиться воле Создателя, — смиренно согласился Рокэ, вспомнив страшную рану на высоком лбу Ричарда, и на всякий случай заслонил губы бокалом вина.

— Лис в дерьме шо так, что эдак, — выразился оживившийся Шеманталь, чью чёрствую адуанскую натуру сама святая Октавия, спустившаяся из Рассветных садов и усевшаяся к нему на колени, не смогла бы пронять надолго. — Мне до ведьминых ляжек, как мы его туда макнём, магией аль пушками, но раз монсеньор хочет сберечь крысёнышей, нагнав страху, шоб портки обмочили, я с ним.

— Лис и есть дерьмо, а оно, как известно, не тонет, — развеселился Дьегаррон. — Ричард нам ещё и услугу окажет.

— С ума сошёл? Или голову тебе напекло — этим щенком? Это и моя кампания, Рокэ, — отрывисто сказал Лионель. Он потёр лицо ладонями, будто маску, которую мог бы снять, если бы захотел — отнял руки и холодно посмотрел на Рокэ. — Может быть, она даже больше моя, чем твоя... 

— Это _мои_ коррективы твоей кампании, — гладко сказал Рокэ. 

— Это ошибка, — ровно сообщил Лионель. — Но это будет твоя ошибка, Росио.

— Вот именно, друг мой, — выделил Рокэ и невесело улыбнулся. — Это будет только моя ошибка. Ты-то всегда умел стратегически отступить.

— Тебе бы тоже не помешало научиться. 

Рокэ махнул рукой — он не умел отступать. Врага нужно добивать всегда. Рано или поздно Рокэ это сделает, младенцы или не младенцы — но до той поры живой Лис, дрожащий, как заяц, сыграет ему на руку. И Ричард... Не хотел бы Рокэ при нём разливаться морискиллой про «врагов, которых надо добивать» — ещё припомнит в минуту гнева, вооружившись, полезет на Рокэ с криками про смерть Эгмонта, честь Катарины Ариго и что он там себе навыдумывает; не дай Создатель, опять порежется. Сплошная морока.

— Решать надо сейчас и всем, — негромко произнёс Вейзель. — Мы либо все заодно, либо все против.

— Есть ли хоть малейший шанс, — вкрадчиво спросил по-кэналлийски Дьегаррон. — Что ты не поддержишь безумную затею своего волчонка, Росио?..

— Ни единого, — с удовольствием ответил Рокэ и улыбнулся ему, _donde pongo el ojo, pongo la bala._

— Ну что же — вздохнул Дьегаррон и твёрдо закончил на талиг. — Я поддерживаю план Проэмперадора. Мы уничтожим конницу казарона, но не тронем Биру. 

— У недобитой змеи вырастут две головы… А впрочем, — Бонифаций низко рыгнул и взмахнул кубком, который предусмотрительно Ричард перед уходом успел щедро долить — из полубожка или чудовища вновь низведённый до виночерпия. — Всё благодать!

***

— Теперь все будет иначе, — шепнул Рокэ Вейзелю на прощание. — Благодарю вас, Курт.

— Дай-то Создатель, — сказал Курт Вейзель, простой артиллерийский вояка, который любил войну и свою жену — и который каждое утро проигрывал Рокэ свою книгу.

Рокэ не успел спросить его спросить, неужели и он…, как его перебил Лионель:

— Партию, Рокэ?

Все разошлись уже под вечер, ожесточённо проспорив и не заметив даже грозы, оставив после себя исчерканные карты и батарею пустых бутылок. Остался только Лионель — горевший желанием закончить их разговор. Рокэ кивнул, и Лионель молча расставил фигуры на столике.

Рокэ заметил скол на костяных белых пластинах там, где столик упал, когда Ричард творил свою магию, и коротко улыбнулся. Шахматист из Рокэ был неплохой, но он знал, что из Лионеля игрок был куда лучше. Слишком богатое воображение Рокэ тщилось уцепиться за фигуры и планировало кампанию слишком далеко — или мысль вообще соскакивала на материи куда более материалистические, вроде слишком тесного сюртука или размышлений о том, кому же оставить его превосходную коллекцию медицинских гравюр после своей скорой смерти.

— Можешь начать, — Рокэ аккуратно поставил чёрные фигуры со своей стороны. 

— Как недальновидно, — Лионель двинул королевскую пешку на два поля вперёд, захватил пешку Рокэ — потеряв при этом свою, и не обратил на это внимания. Яростно атаковал конём. Рокэ перестроил свои пешки в оборону — некстати вспомнился Шеманталь и его пикинеры с «защитой знамени». — Впрочем, делай как знаешь. 

Вместо очередной угрозы Лионель провёл свою королеву по доске, поставив её перед королевой Рокэ — предлагая обмен.

— Мы с тобой так давно знакомы. Из нас всех, Рокэ, ты всегда был самым влюбчивым и порывистым. Мы принимали низку рябины, а ты отсылаешь ройи, и так было всегда. Как бы это снова не вышло тебе боком. Заодно всем нам. И стране. 

И, словно припомнив, — взял ещё одну из его пешек; каждое его слово, сказанное обманчиво тёплым тоном, было обвинением.

Линии пешек двинулись вперёд — навстречу своей гибели.

— Окделл — слабое место. 

— Не такое уж слабое: Дорак, пожалуй, эсператисткую церковь построит в центре Олларии, лишь бы оставить Окделла в столице. Такая сила — и вся принадлежит короне.

— Она принадлежит тебе, а не короне. Нежный гиацинт и Дорак раздавят вас обоих, помяни моё слово. Что какая-то жалкая древняя магия крови, раздвигающая каменные плиты, против женской интриги и брюзжания ханжи-клерика.

Епископ Лионеля избежал смерти… но лишь едва-едва — ход был рискованный. Королева Рокэ уничтожила ещё одну пешку — и Лионель улыбнулся виновато, послав на неё коня. Рокэ отступил в ожидании его следующего хода. 

Ричард стал его слабостью, его зависимостью, как вино, как сакотта, как власть, и любая зависимость в конце концов вела к краху. Лионель знал и пытался по-своему его предупредить: стоит отпустить Ричарда сейчас, чтобы дальше не стало ещё хуже.

Но он действительно принадлежал ему. И только Рокэ мог сделать с ним всё, посчитает нужным.

— А кто расскажет? Ты? Дораку и так было известно, что ты для этой кампании готовишь артиллерию, порох, селитру... Он не поверит байкам кагетцев про восставшую землю. И потом... — Рокэ обаятельно, как он знал, улыбнулся — так, чтобы от уголков рта побежали весёлые морщинки. Мало кому довелось увидеть эту улыбку второй раз. — Если с Ричардом что-то случится... Что угодно — я найду того, кто виновен, вырежу его, вырежу его семью, вырежу его вассалов, вырежу семьи его вассалов и засыплю солью его угодья. Ты ведь знаешь, что я вовсе не тот «хороший человек», которым меня считает Ричард. Мы с тобой слишком давно знакомы.

Они с Лионелем действительно знали друг друга очень давно — они действительно всегда были похожи, подобное к подобному, но прошло время — Рокэ и не заметил, как всё изменилось.

Лицо Лионеля приобрело скучающее выражение.

— Вся страна у твоих ног, выбирай любую, от королевы до прачки. Любого, — в его голосе прорезалось раздражение. 

Рокэ ведь и правда мог найти себе — смиренного, послушного и нежного, не такого заурядного; красивее, умнее, смешнее — моложе, с личиком столь чистым, что пролитой молочной лужицей преданно белеет из постельной темноты, — не сказал Лионель, но Рокэ с мгновенно заскислившей от отвращения слюной понял. «Любого — хоть из люльки. Только не этого»

— Что он творит с землей, это противоестественно, отвратительно... Ты не видел, что он творил там, в палатке, он...

— Я знаю.

Эхо рухнувших гор ещё звенело у него в ушах.

— Знаешь, как говорят в Гаунау, куда ты так хочешь сбежать, Нель? Das Schöne ist nichts als des Schrecklichen Anfang. Прекрасное — то начало ужасного, которое мы еще способны вынести.

***

Это был конец. На почти опустевшей доске чёрные стояли лицом к лицу с белыми, все попавшие в смертельную ловушку. Чёрный король спрятался за парой неподвижных пешек. А у белого короля для защиты остался только епископ, — чёрная пешка и ладья стремительно настигали.

— Может, у Окделла между ног мёд течёт? Что ж, тогда тут даже Марианне придётся потесниться, — Лионель безрадостно хохотнул, и только его неуклюжие пошлости, до которых он не опускался никогда, выдали, насколько же он зол. — Почему Окделл? 

Рокэ знал, что произойдет дальше так же точно, как если бы уже играл эту партию раньше. 

«Смазать бы тебе по роже, — устало подумал Рокэ. — Так, немножко, чтобы попугать. В стратегиях и шахматах ты меня обходишь, но в драке ты пустое место. И не только в ней».

«Почему он?» — спросил Лионель с искренним любопытством — и ему следовало спросить это сразу, а не тянуть так долго. Ведь это всегда был самый важный, самый главный вопрос.

Ричард был ему нужен. Рокэ никто не был нужен — после Рубена и после Винной, но этот — могущественный и глупый, и самый умный, и младше его в два раза — был нужен. Был необходим. 

Если бы кто-то попросил Рокэ описать, что он чувствовал, когда видел Ричарда по утру, задающего корм Соне или поедающего пирожки его кухарки и смотрящего на неё влюблённым взглядом, — он бы не смог. Ричард заставил его открыть тёмные пыльные комнаты и смотреть в глубокие чёрные колодцы, и заставил его _видеть_ , и заставил его трепетать. 

Рокэ хочет отвезти его домой. Провести на самую высокую башню «Ласточкиного гнезда» и ждать, пока солнце не упадёт за горизонт и не успеют выйти ещё незнакомые Ричарду южные звёзды: на несколько секунд воцарится полная тьма... а после в домах внизу, под их сапогами начнут зажигаться окна. Сначала одно, потом ещё два, а потом словно все разом, свет, вспыхивающий отовсюду и разом в симфоническом безмолвии. Каждый раз Рокэ думает: зажгутся ли свечи, там, внизу, в этот раз? Встанет ли луна? Или останется полная тьма, а сердце будет дрожать где-то в горле от забытого почти детского предвкушения и восторженного ужаса — да? Нет? Да?

В полной тьме он наклоняется к Ричарду и шепчет: «Вот, Дикон, вот, что я чувствую. Не закрывай глаз. Смотри. Смотри, что ты со мной делаешь». 

Когда-нибудь Рокэ ему скажет. Смерть не удержала его, и расстояние не удержит — если надо, Рокэ пройдёт босиком по багряноземельским пустыням, проплывёт всё Померанцево море, вернётся за Ричардом как выходец, призрак, Закатная Тварь; даже если потом всю жизнь придётся отдавать за него долг — Дораку, Штанцлеру, королевской сучонке, мёртвому Северу, который не поднимешь, пока не надорвёшь жилы, Чужой с ними. Рокэ готов. Рокэ всегда был готов — он найдёт Ричарда и отведёт его за собой в бархатную тёплую ночь, и скажет ему это — снова, снова и снова. 

— Почему Окделл? Ну, он варит неплохой шадди, — рассеянно сказал Рокэ и толкнул вперед ладью. 

Лионель сидел неестественно прямо — такой напряжённый, каким Рокэ не видел его даже после Совета Меча. В стиснутых пальцах хрустнула фигурка — столь же белая, как его лицо. Белое лицо, белые волосы и черные глаза — в Надоре таких считали отмеченными Леворуким. Откуда он это знал? От Ричарда? От Эгмонта? 

От Рубена?

Впрочем, какая разница. Рокэ не мог поставить мат его королю. Лионель не мог ни дотянуться до его короля, ни уберечь от опасности своего собственного — с последней атакой Рокэ король Лионеля был окружен: непобежденный, но неспособный двигаться.

— Никто не победил. Вот поэтому я предпочитаю тонто, — Рокэ кивнул. 

«Ты молодец, что поддался, Нель».

Лионель кивнул ему в ответ и целую минуту они молчали, как старые друзья, какими никогда не были. 

«Учись. Теперь поддаваться ты будешь часто».

***

Рокэ щёлкнул ногтем по свече, закинул ноги на шахматный столик, сбивая фигуры, сладко зевнул, и в воцарившемся полумраке Ричард проскользнул в палатку, как убийца, и бесшумно залез к нему на колени.

— Вы стали ходить куда легче, мой маленький герцог, — с улыбкой шепнул ему Рокэ, приняв его в дрогнувшие от удовольствия ладони. 

— Вы так долго играли, я думал, я уже не увижу вас сегодня, — с укором ответил Ричард. Рокэ запустил пальцы в волосы и стал ласково перебирать короткие пряди: 

— Вы всегда могли бы своей силой выгнать Неля, Ричард. Вы теперь на это способны.

Ричард криво улыбнулся. Глаза стали огромными, тёмными и сверкали, как чёрные ройи:

— Если бы я начал, эр… Я бы не остановился так просто. Как… как на бакранской гряде. Помните? Я подумал, вы погибли. Я бы все уничтожил. Все, что смог, понимаете? Ради вас.

Рокэ его понял: когда обладаешь такой силой, единственное, что тебе хочется, это использовать её ещё и ещё... Ричард едва успел защитить от него сломанную руку, когда Рокэ швырнул его на ревматично скрипнувшую койку и навалился на него сверху, — но развёл ноги сам, по своей доброй воле, до того, как это успел сделать Рокэ. Насадился на него, нахально подталкивая его пяткой в спину, быстрее, быстрее, быстрее — как будто у них было совсем мало времени. Пора было этому дню завершиться, и Ричард принимал его в себя, подгоняемый собственный болью, собственной божественной кровью. Он пах ей — пятнавшей его перевязку. Раны на нём закрывались с трудом — и так все соски были искусаны Рокэ, поджарый живот и ягодицы были в синяках и засосах, и сломанная рука, очевидно, горела так, что Ричард, даже сжимая его коленями, мертвел на секунду, но тут же бесстыже тёрся влажной головкой члена о живот Рокэ. Зашитая суровой ниткой губа кололась, и Рокэ было больно его целовать — но больнее _не целовать_. 

Ричард был создан для мужских ласк — сколько бы возков серебра отвалил бы его величество Дивин за возможность взять Ричарда хоть раз. Но он создан для ласк Рокэ, и Рокэ взял его, _взял его себе._ Ричард был его, Лионель и старуха с Пыльной горы были совершенно правы — его законная добыча, вырванная им для себя у этого закатного бесконечного дня. В мощном белоснежном горле Ричарда заклокотал крик, и он до хруста костяшек впился Рокэ в плечи, выплёскиваясь между ними — выкинутый куда-то в тёплую тьму за луной. Не один.

***

Синяки, спускающиеся у него по груди, казалось, сливались с синюшным кровоподтёком на животе Рокэ. Ричард обвил его ногами, и медленно, по капле подтекавшее из него семя пачкало бедро Рокэ. Рокэ уже было опустил пальцы, чтобы вкрадчиво втолкнуть его обратно в Ричарда, смазать его, чтобы войти ещё, но Ричард вскинул растрёпанную голову:

— Вы сказали, что знаете, как вернуть нас обратно, эр, что вы догадались об этом давным-давно. Так что надо для этого сделать? Прочитать заклинание? Отдать крови? Поднять землю в воздух? — глаза его горели пылом новопосвящённого монашка.

— Я ожидал от вас большей догадливости, Ричард, — с укором произнёс Рокэ и звонко хлопнул его по заду. — Это же так очевидно: даже надутый индюк Феншо догадался, а вы всё искали ответы в пыльных книгах. Все мои труды с вашим образованием — и насмарку.

Ричард изобразил виноватый вид. 

— Надо уснуть, — просто сказал Рокэ. — И спать крепко и сладко. Не всю ночь, но несколько коротких минут между тремя и четырьмя часами ночи.

Ричард замер — и залился неудержимым густым румянцем. 

— Так вот почему вы ночью не давали мне спать… И…

Он затих.

Рокэ сполна насладился его смущением и только потом неторопливо добавил:

— Положим, не только поэтому. Иначе утром, помните, в Рассанне, я бы вас не…

— А Оскар? — торопливо перебил его Ричард. 

— Он не спал после своего приговора — по понятным причинам. Поэтому попался. 

— Вы поэтому каждый раз меняли патрули — чтобы эту ночь бодрствовали разные люди... — Ричард вздохнул. — Мне хочется вас убить, эр Рокэ. За то, что вы не рассказали сразу. Но это же вы, — он подтянулся и положил голову ему на грудь. — Этого стоило ожидать. А почему у вас не вышло последовать примеру Оскара и уснуть? 

— Я, знаете ли, не люблю спать один — и вообще не люблю спать, — легко сказал Рокэ.

Он чувствовал себя даже как-то глупо, бессмысленно пялясь в потолок в ожидании, пока его не накроет тяжёлое сонное одеяло. Он слишком о многом думал: не должен ли он был сделать за день больше? Что он упустил, что забыл, чего не учёл? 

Иногда помогала сакотта, иногда — мягкое тело, которое можно было трахать до тех пор, пока не покинут последние силы, иногда — работа на всю ночь или приёмы, дуэли, что угодно, лишь бы измотать себя до последнего предела. Появившийся оруженосец добавил забот и проблем, и Рокэ готов был пылко обожать хотя бы за это — за то, что устроив его дела или проспорив до хрипоты с Дораком, Рокэ падал в постель уже спящий, забыв даже снять сапоги.

— Но в Варасте стало хуже. Бессонница, которая началась в семь лет, приобрела невиданный размах — меня не брало ни вино, ни дурман, — Рокэ устроил подбородок на макушке Ричарда, задумавшись, и не услышал — угадал его вопрос, опаливший грудь горячим дыханием:

«Почему в семь лет?»

— Потому что когда мне было семь, — всё тем же лёгким тоном ответил Рокэ. — Я убил своего брата.

***

Солнце в Кэналлоа всегда было слишком ярким, и чёрная ночь падала на полуостров, будто ей подрубили ноги — без сумерек. Там не было размытых граней, через которые можно было бы спастись в иной мир, всё было очерчено и обозначено с предельной точностью: мёртвый в Кэналлоа был более мертв, чем в любом другом месте.

Поэтому Рокэ не тревожил призрак брата. Рокэ и так слишком хорошо его помнил.

***

Рубен капризно жаловался побелевшему Рокэ, что новые туфли слишком натирают, и завтра он не сможет повести в вальсе свою подругу.

«Ты всегда дивно танцевал», — думал Рокэ, глядя на выступившие над его верхней губой крупные капли пота, пылающий лоб и отнятую по самое бедро правую ногу. Лекари старались обогнать гангрену, но резать дальше было некуда.

Танцующий с девушкой Рубен, беззаботный и счастливый; Рубен, рассказывающий Рокэ сказки. Рубен, который ловил с Рокэ угрей, Рубен, которого Рокэ любил больше всех. Его все любили больше всех — и не могли отпустить, когда уже стоило. 

Рокэ погладил брата по небритой щеке и спустил пальцы ниже, зажмурился, чтобы не видеть. Не смотри. Вот алый срез воды, где, вяло облокотившись на дрожащий морской скат, выбирается рассветное солнце — огромное, как тележное колесо. Сквозь аляповато-пошлые витражи церкви оно льёт резкий свет на украдкой позёвывающего косоватого служку, на закаменевшее лицо отца (его губы еле двигаются, когда он читает отходную молитву); на молчаливую толпу народа, клубящуюся густо, точно в театре.

Рокэ бежит прочь: как же больно и страшно, и никого нет, и ничего не слышно, кроме слабого эха собственных богохульств. И пустота — и — вечная полутьма, и он один, и он — один.

Отец кажется на двадцать лет старше, чем был, словно прожил впрок еще до того, как совсем юнцом встретил Долорес — а после смерти второго сына стареет ещё на десять. Он находит Рокэ в каменной бухте, свернувшегося в клубочек рядом с послеотливными умирающими медузами. Без единого слова тащит за собой, но Рокэ вырывает руку и идёт сам.

В замке подают обед. Они одни. 

Рокэ тяжело ворочает ложкой, которая норовит предательски выскользнуть из пальцев и облить его каплями бульона; тихо, если не считать его сухого плача и мелодичного перезвона фарфора. Отец, налив себе касеры густо, с горбом, — не пьёт, но медленно переставляет стакан по олеандровой столешнице, отполированной, точно шахматное поле. Пальцы другой руки, перемазанные в елее, которым он касался лба Рубена на заупокойной службе, он по-моряцки упирает в напряжённое бедро. И говорит совсем не о том, что ожидает услышать Рокэ. Не о том, как Алваро нашёл след перстня на шее мёртвого Рубена, перстня, который Рокэ носил на большом пальце, подвязанном лентой; а о том, кто Рокэ такой на самом деле, — и о том, что ничего важнее того, чтобы жить. Брата можно помнить, но не долго — потому что у Повелителя ветра на Изломе Кругов есть только настоящее, и никакого будущего, и никакого прошлого, как у пущенной из пистолета пули, безупречно смертоносной, красивой, пока длится её полёт, но ни мгновением позже.

***

«Мёртвых надо оставить в покое», — так он говорил, пока не умер. Рокэ так и делал — но кто-то из них сопротивлялся, тянул его якорной цепью в тяжёлую, без блеска, воду. Не давал заснуть по ночам.

Рокэ говорил медленно, путано, то и дело останавливаясь, когда подводил голос — как человек, который молчал так долго, что почти успел позабыть, как это — говорить, и чувствовал, как звено за звеном размыкалась эта цепь. Ричард переплёл их пальцы, и Рокэ без удивления заметил, что фамильный перстень, который Рокэ ненавидел всей душой, действительно исчез. Полоска кожи, там, где её больше не стягивал серебряный обруч, была совсем белой и нежной и остро ощущала прикосновение загрубевшей ладони Ричарда. 

— Рубен, конечно, умер бы сам, и я лишь ускорил неизбежное, но одновременно ещё на шаг ближе стал к тому, чтобы остаться единственным ребёнком. Наследником, пусть и невольным. Вы единственный мальчик, драгоценное дитя севера, — он позволил себе улыбку. — Но те, у кого есть старшие братья, поняли бы.

— У меня нет старших братьев, и я правда многого ещё не понимаю, — хрипло произнёс Ричард, приподняв голову и встретившись с Рокэ взглядом — серьёзным, почти «мудрым», как сказал бы Рокэ, если бы это был не тот Окделл, которого юный, скучающий Рокэ впервые увидел ещё в колыбели — сосредоточенно разглядывающего свои погремушки, не тот Окделл — задиристый дурак, ввязывающийся во все дуэли скопом, не тот Окделл — разиня, неумёха, лучший друг всех карманников Винной. 

Не тот Окделл, чей негромкий голос прозвучал в тишине между ними почти дерзко. 

— Но на вашем месте я сделал бы то же самое.

Так странно слышать это от мальчишки с деликатностью и тактом дикого медведя, с пьянящим винным ртом, сонным румянцем и роскошными шрамами на все лицо; могучего, безрассудного, верного, предателя, обманщика — и такого ребенка, что Рокэ расхохотался, подгрёб его себе под бок, сунув ладонь под его искалеченную щеку. 

И заснул.

***

Здесь — церковь, пахнущая сосной и морем. Загибающаяся лестница, по которой можно спуститься к берегу, где солнце раскаляет морские раковины, и дети, бегая по песку босиком, обжигают нежно-розовые ступни. Гладко сияющие плоские крыши, телеги твёрдых, зеленовато-жёлтых мандаринов и долгие белые стены, покрытые династическим льдом отчуждения, вины, одиночества, за которыми без умолку рокочет вода, пережившая даже самую память о себе.

Его тянут за ладонь, и Рокэ оборачивается.

...Он безупречен. За него перегрызутся в столице — и он незнаком Рокэ до того мгновения, пока не улыбается краем рта; он теперь всегда будет улыбаться криво — привычка от исчезнувших ран, которую не изжить, как ни старайся.

«Ему было девятнадцать, когда он погиб, — вспоминает Рокэ. — Когда кто-то из людей Карваля выстрелил ему в спину».

Ему было девятнадцать, когда Рокэ прыгнул за ним в Дыру.

— Смотрите, эр Рокэ, — говорит ему Ричард Окделл, и Рокэ смотрит. И видит всё с неописуемой ясностью: Лабиринт и заключённых в нём мертвецов, целую вечность мечтающих о свободе. Видит тьму, полную Тварей, глодающих стены и роняющих бесконечные слёзы в каменные щербины; серебристых рыбок Рассанны, день святого Фабиана — угрюмый чёрно-белый силуэт и собственную ладонь, небрежно протянутую для поцелуя; видит Эмильенну, как увидел её впервые — она смеялась над шуткой брата, запрокинув голову, поправляя волосы: рукав платья оголил белый локоть с тёплой тенью во сгибе; Лаик, себя с приятелями, дразнящими коменданта весёлым галдежом, видит смерть Рубена и себя; свою первую любовь, который так и не узнал о том, что сын великого соберано прикусывал щеку до железистого привкуса всякий раз, как проезжал мимо его дома, Мирабеллу Окделлскую и её огненную веру, отца в запахе сургуча, мать со сладкими винными губами, Альдо Ракана, ведущего свою взнузданную смерть, Оскара Феншо, расстрелянного в овраге. Видит Создателя и Леворукого, помогающего ему; видит карас, выломанные деревья, расправляющие в небо бледные корни; видит королей под руку с палачами, прокажённых, прекрасное, с которого начинается ужасное, горных баранов, выбитых по нежной девичьей груди, империю Раканов и тех безымянных, что были до них; величие Олларов, твёрдость Окделлов. 

Ричард поднимает руку — уже не нужно ранить себя, чтобы всё получилось: камни Лабиринта повинуются ему, расходясь и укладываясь под ноги бесконечными белыми плитами. Гарра была права — этот бесконечный день всегда был нужен лишь для того, чтобы Ричард услышал свою кровь, и именно Рокэ, ошибаясь и сомневаясь, тыкаясь в стены, точно слепой, должен был его научить. С того дня, как Рокэ освободил своего брата, всё безошибочно вело его к этому моменту — Рокэ без единого слова встаёт за чужим плечом. 

Впереди долгий путь — но Ричард знает дорогу.  
  
  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Гроза](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901608) by [fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020)




End file.
